A Spring Fling
by fanfictionsissy
Summary: Lily’s grandma takes her family on a five-day Carnival Cruise to Mexico, and while there, Lily has the greatest spring fling of her life. But what's this? He's wanted by... deatheaters? FINISHED!
1. Default Chapter

Title: A Spring Fling  
  
Author: Ally  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Summary: Lily's grandma takes her and her family on a five-day Carnival Cruise to Mexico, and while there, she has the greatest spring fling of her life.  
  
L/J  
  
Disclaimer: No, I do not own Lily or any HP characters, or the Carnival Cruise line. (Although that would be totally awesome).  
  
In honor of summer break, I have started a new story.  
  
Hey everyone! I wanted to tell you all that this is mainly an original story except for the fact that I use some of HP's characters and James originally Hogwarts and such. (You'll like it; it's not really misusing the characters.) Okay, just getting that cleared.  
  
A Spring Fling  
  
Chapter One: Day One, Boarding Ecstasy  
  
Lily's family had been planning this for months now, and had booked their vacation long ago. Her grandmother had wanted to do something for her family before she got too old, and had gotten the best idea in the world. (So Lily thought). She would take her family on a cruise to Mexico! Lily was excused from her school for a few days, which was called "The American Witchcraft School and Learning Center". (AWSLC) You see, Lily was a witch; or rather, a witch in training. AWSLC was a daytime witchcraft school for girls, but that's a different story.  
  
Lily's grandmother had driven over from her house in the next town this morning, and the family had piled into the car. You see, although Lily was becoming a witch, her family were muggles, and therefore had to use muggle transportation. Dad driving, Grandma sitting in the front, her sister Petunia sitting on one side in the back and Lily sitting on the other side, with their mother in between them to prevent any fighting from going on, so the drive would be as peaceful as possible.  
  
Coincidentally, Petunia fell asleep almost right away, while Lily listened to her CDs and her parents talked.  
  
"How long will it be 'till we get there?" Lily asked when they left.  
  
"About four and a half hours, actually." Her mom replied.  
  
Lily sighed, and settled in for the long trip.  
  
After being nudged awake, Lily opened her eyes to see LA pass by the window. It had been a while since she had been there, and it was still awesome. Huge buildings everywhere, a big airport with gigantic billboards all around... it was a lot to take in.  
  
Lily was a 14 year old in 9th grade with stunning red hair, and gorgeous sparkling green eyes. Nevertheless, she was not very content with her life. Although she had plenty of good things going on for her, she always found something wrong. Her parents had been missionaries when they were younger, and had therefore moved a lot, and had brought Lily up strictly in the Christian ways. Lily was born in Mexico, had lived in London from age 3 to 7, and then moved to the coast of Northern California after that, where she was accepted into AWSLC.  
  
As they passed slowly through the traffic of LA, Lily thought about what she had written in her diary about talking to her parents the other day...  
  
(Lily's diary)  
  
Dear journal. I want to tell you what has happened to my hopes and dreams. They have gone down the loo. On this cruise I'm going on, my whole plan was to get away from my parents as much as possible, find some friends on the cruise (or maybe even a boyfriend), and hang out with them most of the time. Sounds like a good plan huh? Well I was talking to my mom tonight, and she said that I would probably have to stick with her the whole time. Seriously! I just can't stand them. Always favoring Petunia for every little detail and I get the extra. Just because she's 2 years older? I bet she'll be allowed to do whatever she wants. Although I bet she'll just throw it all away by sleeping all day. The lazy bitch. I thought about it, and about just how boring it would be for me to stick with them the whole friggn time, until I got to tears. I was supposed to have fun on this vacation too wasn't I? So I talked to my dad and complained to him about it. I usually get along better with my dad than my mom. Don't ask me why, that's just what happens. He said that at first I had to stick with them and so they can make sure that there are no child molesters or anything not safe on the ship. Yea right. Of course there won't be, but I'm just wondering how long it will be until my parents see that. I guess all I can do for now is pray that God will open their eyes to see that it is perfectly safe for me to go around by myself and for them to see how boring it would be for me to go around with them the whole time.  
  
Lily shook her head in disgust. If things didn't work out the way she planned, she would probably just end up in their room most of the time.  
  
Lily's dad pulled into a drop off place, and everyone unloaded their luggage and themselves. For a moment, Lily forgot about her problems and looked at the ship. It was huge! She and her family got in the long line to check in and get on.  
  
As she looked around, Lily thought about the people who were in the line with her. Why were they on the cruise? Were they all going to know her by the time the cruise was ended? But the leading thought in her head was "Am I going to "meet" someone special?"  
  
Lily wandered to the front of the line to look at the people, when a boy with messy black hair and startling hazel eyes turned and looked her in the eyes before disappearing into a pair of doors. She shook her head, trying to get the image of the handsome boy out of her head, but in it stayed.  
  
Getting on the ship was a fairly simple process. She herself didn't have to do anything but stand in line with her parents. When it got their turn, her parents handed the ticket manager their tickets and all else that was needed to get on the boat, and they were on their way.  
  
Getting on the boat, which was called Ecstasy, Lily's family was greeted by two stewards that showed them the way to their rooms. Lily shared a room with her mom and grandma, while Petunia and her dad shared a room. They were nice little cabins, somewhat small though because you weren't expected to spend much time in your room, when you have a whole ship at your disposal. Lily put her stuff down and looked around. The room was dull pink, with two beds by different walls, and two bunk beds that could be pulled down by the stewards in the evening.  
  
It was still early and people were still boarding Ecstasy, so Lily's parents wanted to get something to eat. All the food on the cruise was free. It was just the drinks that they had to watch out for. Everything at the bars and the drinks that the waiters carried around cost money. Lots of it. At one of the buffets, they were serving all matter of foods. Hamburgers, hotdogs, meatloaf, salad, and even desserts. After eating, the family went back to their rooms to get used to the surroundings. While that was going on, a drill was held for if the boat was to sink, and all the passengers on Lily's deck were instructed to get on their not very stylish life jackets, (Petunia complained), and meet at the Blue Sapphire Lounge which was the big performance stage and big enough to hold just that amount of people. The drill went on about how they should remain calm and quite and should file out calmly to the side of the ship to where the life boats where held when directed, and then all passengers were allowed to leave. Lily and her family went back to their rooms to change for dinner. Her grandma had told them that all the dinners were very formal there and that all the girls should wear dresses every night and the boys would all wear tuxedoes or suits. And there was no tolerance for jeans in the dinner room at all.  
  
So, when it was time, they headed out to fine the Wind Star, which was the most fancy dinning room, where Lily's family was put down to dine. As they entered, a waiter led Lily and her family to their table, at which were seated five people already.  
  
Lily looked around and saw that everybody in the Wind Star was wearing casual clothes. Pants, shirts, sweaters, some were even wearing jeans! Lily looked down at herself wearing a fancy dress and felt very self-conscious that her and her family were the only ones wearing fancy clothes.  
  
"This will be your table for this week." Said the waiter, "I am your waiter Spitz, and this is my assistant Sonia." He mentioned to a girl that was helping set the table.  
  
Lily and her family acknowledged Spitz, and then sat down.  
  
Lily's mom, being the outgoing person that she thought she was, launched out into introducing herself to the family.  
  
"Hi everyone, my name is Candice Evans and this is my husband Matt, my mom Sarah, and my two kids Petunia and Lily."  
  
They all smiled at one another, and the other mom decided to introduce their family.  
  
"It's nice to meet you! I'm Hattie; this is my husband"  
  
"Bill." Interrupted the man next to her.  
  
"My two daughters Hailey and Jordan," here the woman named Hattie motioned to the two girls that were seated at the table. One was chubby, but still very pretty, and had dark brown hair, and the other was thin and had blonde hair and a very cute face. "And this is my son Remus." Lily looked and saw that "Remus" was very good looking. Cute, as she would say. Semi-chubby, but with the cutest face and smile. He had tame brown hair, and was about Lily's height, which was around 5' 7". She smiled and whispered to Petunia, who was sitting next to her, "Cute!" Petunia rolled her eyes.  
  
After eating dinner, Lily asked the ages of the kids, which turned out that Jordan was 19, Hailey was 16, and Remus was 14.  
  
Lily practically jumped in delight. He was the same age as her! She had heard that there were some teen activities in the evenings, so she said so. "Hey Remus, I heard that there are some, I don't know, things they put together for some of the kids or something. You should come!"  
  
Hattie nudged her son had said, "You really should go!" then she turned to Lily and said, "Remus is not much of a dancer." And Lily replied, "Oh don't worry about that, I don't dance at all. I don't even know if there will be dancing. I'm going to go check it out tonight."  
  
Remus didn't really say anything, so Lily headed back to her room to change.  
  
By the time Lily and her mom were changed, it was past the time when they were supposed to go to the Spirals room, which was the kids' room, and was where all the teen activities would be held, so her mom shooed her out the door.  
  
At the Spirals room, they walked in and saw about 8 little kids and a couple middle schoolers hanging out. Lily's mom signed her up on the sign up sheet, and told her to come back to the room when she was done.  
  
Lily put on her hyper side, and went over to the two middle schoolers, and introduced herself. The girls introduced themselves as Ray and Kay, and they were sisters. Kay was 12, and Ray was 13.  
  
"Wow." Said Lily, "I wonder if we could get people in our group up to 18. You know, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18... okay, maybe not."  
  
Just then, another girl walked in.  
  
"Man, this is everyone? This sucks! There is like no one here over the age of 12."  
  
"Sorry to burst your bummer bubble," said Lily, grinning, "But I'm 14, and these girls right here are 12 and 13."  
  
"I suppose that's fine, but I thought there would be more older people.' Said the girl.  
  
"I know what you mean." Said Lily. "How old are you?"  
  
"15." answered the girl.  
  
Lily looked at Kay and Ray, and burst out laughing.  
  
"Only need three more." Lily said, before asking the girl what her name was.  
  
"Bella." She replied. "I don't think any more people are coming. Wanna ditch this place?"  
  
"Definitely." Replied Lily.  
  
The four girls left the room, to head for the ice cream machine, which was by one of the buffets.  
  
"There are like, no cute guys here." Said Bella.  
  
"So true." Answered Lily, "You'd think that out of all these people on this boat, there would be one guy our age that would be cute." She thought for a moment, "Well actually, there was this one guy who sits at our table at dinner who is adorable, and he's 14 too. He might go to the Spirals room tonight."  
  
"That's neat." Said Bella, somewhat unenthusiastically. Lily figured that it was because she was 15 and wouldn't like a guy that was younger than her.  
  
After going for a walk with the girls, Lily decided to go back to her room and sleep because she had the whole next day to explore.  
  
Her mom came in after a little bit, asked her how it went, and told her that the boat would dock the next day in a place called Catalina where people were free to get off the boat and look around town.  
  
"Do I have to go?" whined Lily.  
  
"I guess not." Replied her mom, "Petunia's probably still going to be sleeping, so it's not like it's going to be a family excursion or anything."  
  
Lily thanked God inside that she didn't have to go with them. That meant that she would be able to roam the boat by herself and maybe find a boy...  
  
"Dear God," Lily prayed, whispering so no one else would hear, "Please help me to find a guy on this cruise. I want to find someone to spend a lot of time with. Someone who will really care about me. I want to find someone who... whose cruise would be totally different if I wasn't here. And if you really want to take your time, just... I would really like a boyfriend. Even if you have to wait until I get off this cruise. Thanks ahead of time Jesus!"  
  
With that thought in mind, Lily fell asleep.  
  
So, how did you like it? I would really like to see what you think of this yes, YOU. 


	2. Chapter Two: Day Two, He's Not Over 18

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Lily, any of the HP characters, or the Carnival Cruise line. (Although that WOULD be totally awesome.)

A Spring Fling Chapter Two: Day Two, He's Not Over 18!

Lily woke on Tuesday morning, to an empty dark room. She checked her watch, and saw that it was 10:00 in the morning! There was no window in her room, and so when the lights were out, it was almost impossible to guess the time from the daylight, as there was none. Lily related it to a deep cave.

Remembering that her parents were at the island, Lily excitedly pushed herself out of bed and got her clothes on. Showers were taken at night in her eyes. After putting on her make-up and fixing her hair, Lily grabbed her wallet and headed out the door and to the buffet for breakfast.

When she got there, she piled her plate with French toast, bacon, sausage, and eggs, and then poured syrup over the lot of it. She then headed down the walkway to a quiet, small table, and set her food down. As she ate, Lily thought about what her parents were doing, and was wondering if maybe she should have gone with them. A lady was about to sit down by herself at the table next to Lily's, and so Lily invited her over.

The lady came, and was a real talker. It turned out that she had already eaten her breakfast, and was making a sandwich out of bread and turkey to take with her onto Catalina, and she was expected to go in a couple of minutes, and so she hurried off. "Thanks for talking!" Lily called after her. She finished up her food and walked to the main hall. She figured that she had a few hours to explore, so Lily did just that.

After walking around the halls for a while and checking out the shops that were open, Lily was completely bored, so she walked back to the buffet. When she was bored, as most girls would think, there was nothing else to do but eat. She got an ice cream cone and saw a boy sitting by himself eating. Being a friendly person, Lily walked up to him. "Mind if I sit down?" she asked. "No problem." The boy replied. Lily sat down, and started talking to the boy. "Let me guess." She said, "You got up late and are eating breakfast by yourself because your parents got up early and already ate." The boy nodded. "I did the same thing earlier." Lily sighed. After a while, she asked, "Did you go on shore yet?" "No." said the boy, "We were going to go at 12:00." The boy checked his watch. "Gosh!" he exclaimed, "I have to go!" He got up, and after saying "See you later", he rushed off. Lily smiled to herself and checked her watch. It was almost 12:00.

Everyone she met so far had had something to do and was almost late! Having nothing better to do, Lily went back to her room and turned on the TV. There was a movie that was playing all day, but she was uninterested. Lily lie on her bed and read her book for a while, until her mom came in.

"Oh!" exclaimed Lily's mom, "You're still here?"

Lily smirked. "No, I just came back from walking around."

Lily's mom nodded. "We're all going to go eat lunch. Want to join us?"

Lily shrugged. "I guess."

Before they ate, Lily's dad asked if she would like to play a couple rounds of Ping-Pong with him. Lily agreed readily. Lily absolutely loved Ping- Pong, even though she didn't get to play it that often and wasn't that good. She and her dad went up on the game deck, which held a few Ping-Pong tables, and warmed up a little before playing a full-on game. After the first game, which Lily's dad won, Lily looked over the edge of the deck to where the outer main deck was, where the pool and two hot tubs were, and saw what she thought was a boy in the hot tub nearest to her.

She couldn't see him very well from where she was, a little above him, but from her view she saw that he had messy black hair, very nice muscles that she could see clearly with his shirt off, and was reading a book. Lily automatically thought that he was hot, but wanted him to get out of the hot tub so she could see him better. Her dad came over and looked down over the edge to see what was so interesting.

Lily's pointed out the boy to her dad. "Dad, there's a sign on both the hot tubs that say that you have to be over 18 to be in a hot tub, and I don't think HE'S 18!"

It was true, but Lily knew she was just making excuses. Lily and her dad went back to play two more games, in which Lily won one and her dad won the other. All the while, Lily kept peeking over the edge of the deck, seeing if the boy had left the hot tub or not. The last time she looked over, Lily disappointedly saw that the boy was gone.

"I wanted to get a better look at him and see if he looked over 18." She told her dad.

She then went with her dad, and met her mom and grandma back at the buffet, and sat at the table with them. Not being very hungry because she had eaten just a little earlier, Lily got a glass of apple juice and just sat and listened to their conversation.

She gathered that Petunia was still sleeping. Figures. That girl was the most. impossible sister imaginable!

"I saw one of those girls you were hanging out with last night somewhere in here." Said Lily's mom. "You should go see if she wants to do something with you."

"Okay." Said Lily. After looking around for a while, she spotted Ray sitting with who Lily guessed must be her mom at a table near one of the windows. She said bye to her parents, and walked over to say hi to Ray.

"Hi!" Lily exclaimed.

Ray looked up from her food and smiled. "Hi Lily. Oh. This is my mom." She motioned to the lady sitting by her. "This is Lily, mom, I met her yesterday."

She told her mom. Ray's mom smiled and said hi.

"Do you want to go do something?" asked Lily.

"Sure." Said Ray. She asked her mom, and it was fine with her, so they went walking.

"Did you feel the pool yet?" asked Lily as they walked past it.

"No." replied Ray.

"Feel it." Prompted Lily.

Ray obliged and touched the water with her foot, and quickly pulled it back. Lily burst out laughing.

"Isn't that just the coldest thing you have ever felt?" she asked.

Ray was still recovering from the shock, so she didn't say anything. In Lily's opinion, the water felt like melted ice!

"Do you want to go in the hot tub?"

"Is it allowed?" asked Ray, "I thought it said that you can't be under 18 and go in."

"I'm sure they don't enforce it." Objected Lily, "I saw a boy in there earlier that must have been 17 at the most."

Ray relented, and they went to get their swimsuits on, agreeing to meet at the hot tub when they were done.

Lily quickly rushed to her room, threw on her swimsuit, and went back to the deck where the hot tubs were. She saw that the tub she wanted to get in had a sign that said "Must be 18 yr. or older to enter Jacuzzi". Lily disregarded the sign, and slipped in beside an older couple, and listened to their conversation. A man came in and told them that he used to work on this cruise line and he started talking about the pool. "Yes," he said, "The pool is very cold. The water's brought in every morning from the ocean."

Lily stared. Ocean water? And it must not even be heated! Lily was disgusted. Especially on a fancy ship like this, the water should at least be heated!

Ray came out, saw the sign, and was a little more cautious. "But it says that no one under 18 can go in!" she whispered to Lily.

"It doesn't matter." Said Lily, "They won't kick us out. Plus, we both look older than we really are."

Ray finally agreed and slipped in next to Lily. When they had gotten tired of the water, Lily and Ray got out of the hot tub and lay out in the sun for a while, having nothing better to do.

"Where's your sister?" asked Lily.

"Oh," Ray replied, "She's with my dad on the island kayaking."

Lily suddenly got an idea. "Do you know where the gym is?" she asked, "Because if you did, we could go mess around with the equipment! You know, treadmills and stuff."

Ray thought this was a wonderful idea, but unfortunately, "I don't know where it is. Sorry."

"Lily! Ray!" Lily looked up and saw Bella looking over the two. "I'm bored! Let's go for a walk." she exclaimed.

Lily and Ray agreed, and threw their clothes on over their bathing suits.

"So what's going on with you?" Lily asked Bella.

"I went on to shore with my mom for a little," Bella replied, "but I got really bored and thought I'd try to find you."

Lily described her day so far, and so did Ray. They walked around for a good hour or more, before Lily got hopelessly bored and wandered back to her room.

Dinner was in just a little bit, so Lily changed into her very nice yellow dress with flower print, hoping that tonight more people would be dressed up.

"_I don't even know why I get so embarrassed about it though_." Lily thought to herself, "It's _not like I'm gonna see any of these people again, so why not embarrass myself horribly?_"

She had convinced herself exactly the opposite of what she wanted. The way she put things was so negative when she was by herself. Sighing, she did her hair, reapplied her makeup, and then flopped on a bed and watched a little of what was on the TV until her mom and grandma came in the room to change also. At dinner, Lily was relived to see that everyone else was in fact, dressed up.

"I guess yesterday you didn't have to dress up because you were supposed to still be getting used to the ship." Tried to explain Lily's mom.

They made their way over to the table that they were at before, and the other family joined them in just a couple minutes. Lily found out that there was a show that both families were going to that night. It was a dancing show that was supposed to be the best show on the cruise. Lily made up her mind to go to this show, and maybe sit with Remus and his family.

Sorry, no James (that you know of) yet. He will be introduced in the next chapter though! There's something to look forward to!  
  
Thank yous:  
  
Carmel March: Thank so so so so much for being my first reviewer! I'm so glad you like it so far! Sorry I didn't exactly update Soon soon, but I think that I'm going to be updating every 2 weeks or so.  
  
Star19: Hey, sorry it's confusing so far to you, but thanks for your support, and I hope it clears up.  
  
Drizzer419: LOL, sorry , no James or Sirius in this chapter, but they will be introduced in the next one! And guess what??? No Peter!!! Yay! Thanks for the review!  
  
Chavela-Chica: LOL, of course she'll see that boy again! This IS a Lily/James fic BTW. LOL. Thanks for the review, I hope you keep liking it!  
  
Lee SenRu: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I updated!  
  
Wolfie the pink haired Fairy: THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! You are always so supportive of all my stories! I just want you to know that I really appreciate all of your support.  
  
Scorpion Lord: Yea yea, thanks for the review and all that ;) This IS the right story, and I hope you continue to like it, (though it confuses me to think that YOU like romances?) Aha! I did get it up by my "deadline"! You better keep reviewing okay?


	3. Chapter Three: Day Two, Encounters With ...

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the HP characters, and I do not own the Carnival Cruise line sigh.  
  
A Spring Fling  
  
Chapter Three: Day Two, Encounters With the Opposite Sex  
  
After dinner, Lily went to her room and changed her clothes for the show. She hoped that the show would be over before 10:00, when she heard that there was going to be karaoke going on in the teen Spirals room. She then made her way to the Blue Sapphire Lounge where the show was going to be held. She looked around for someone she knew, and saw Remus and his family sitting in the front row with a couple seats open by them, so she made her way over.  
  
"Hi!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Hi Lily!" said the mom Hattie. "Go ahead and sit with us. We have lots of room!"  
  
Lily gladly sat by the two girls Hailey and Jordan, who were sitting in front of Hattie, her husband Bill, and Remus.  
  
After a bit of chatting, and waiting for the show to start, Lily took a few pictures. Hattie insisted on taking Lily's camera and taking a picture of Remus for her.  
  
"You can tell all your friends back home that you danced all night with this cute boy."  
  
Lily chuckled and let her take the picture. In her mind though, she somehow knew that Remus wasn't photogenic and that he wouldn't be half as cute in the picture as in real life.  
  
The show started.  
  
It was lots of singing and flashy dancing. Lily found it rather disappointing, seeing as one of the speakers was right in front of her on the stage, and she found it hard to see, although she could hear really well. ;)  
  
There was a drink in front of Lily that had already been there when she sat down, that had been calling to her for quite some time. Finally, during the show, Lily picked up the drink and took a few sips of it. It tasted alcoholic, but not too much so. It tasted like one of those drinks that are spiced up with liquor. After seeing that it tasted wonderful, Lily drank up half of it. She did feel kind of guilty, seeing as it was already on the table in front of her, and you never know who drank it before you, germs and all.  
  
When the show was over, it was 10 past 10:00, so Lily wasted no time in getting up and rushing back to her room, but not before taking the time to tell Remus that there was karaoke at Spirals that night and that he should come.  
  
In her room, Lily put on even more makeup, put some sparkles in her hair, got her CD case just in case they would play one of her CDs, and then went to Spirals.  
  
When she entered the room, Lily was automatically intimidated. She couldn't even recognize it from the room that she was in just the night before. It was all dark for one, loud rock music was playing with a short Chinese boy singing along to it on a microphone, and there were plenty of people crowding the room that were mostly all Lily's age or older. It was great!  
  
Lily asked the DJ how to sign up to sing, and he pointed out to her a book that was filled with songs. He gave her a piece of paper, a pen, and told her to write her name, where she lived, and what song she would be singing to. The song she picked would have to be in the book, so she made her way over to the book.  
  
"Oh man." Lily groaned to herself. Just in the past year, Lily had stopped listening to regular radio stations and had started listening to the local Christian radio station, which meant that she knew almost none of the songs that were in the book! Lily finally decided on a song called "Show Me the Meaning" by the Backstreet Boys. It was not exactly a song that was her pitch, but Lily wasn't thinking clearly that night. The drink that she had drunk of during the show was in fact very alcoholic, and was making her rather woozy.  
  
She turned in her piece of paper, and went up to sing when her name was called. Not having listened to the song for quite some time, Lily had forgotten a lot of the words, and like I said, it wasn't exactly the right pitch for her.  
  
"Show me the meaning of being lonely, Is this the meaning I need to walk with? Tell me why I can't be there where you are, There's something missing in my heart." (Chorus for "Show Me the Meaning" from the Backstreet Boys)  
  
Lily cringed at herself when she had finished. She got scatted applause. "Why?" she silently asked herself. She then sat down on one of the couches and watched as the Chinese boy got up again and sang another song.  
  
After a minute, Lily saw a boy come over to her. Lily's heart skipped a beat. It was THE boy! The one she had seen getting onto the ship! He had bright hazel eyes and although his smooth black hair was spiked, Lily could see little hints that showed that he had to use lots of gel to keep it from being hopelessly messy. He was about 6 feet tall, and oh so handsome. Lily froze when she saw him making his way over to her.  
  
"Hi."  
  
The boy actually said something, to HER! Lily almost fainted.  
  
"Hi." She said, gradually putting away her timid-ness.  
  
"My name's James." Said the boy, sitting down in a chair next to her.  
  
"Lily." Smiled Lily, putting out her hand to shake his.  
  
He grabbed her hand and shook it warmly.  
  
"Are you here by yourself? How old are you?" asked James.  
  
"Well, it depends, what do you mean by 'here'?" replied Lily. She almost died of pleasure. This "James" boy had a thick British accent that was welcomed eagerly by Lily. She had always had a soft spot in her heart for accents.  
  
James chuckled.  
  
"Meaning are you 'here' in this room, with anyone you know? Friend, brother, sister?"  
  
Lily shook her head.  
  
"I came alone." She said with a wink.  
  
James seemed taken aback that this cute girl would be there all by herself. No boyfriend or anything?  
  
"Really?"  
  
Lily nodded, grinning.  
  
"So how old are you?" repeated James.  
  
"14. How 'bout you?" Lily asked.  
  
"I'm 16, and oh, my cousin and brother are here." James replied. At that moment, a girl that looked about Lily's age came over and sat down on the couch Lily was sitting on, as well as an older looking boy who resembled James. "This is my cousin Amanda, and my brother John."  
  
Lily smiled at the two, while another boy came over.  
  
"Come on James," he said, "We want to do the YMCA song and we need another person."  
  
James grinned and joined them after telling Lily that he would be right back.  
  
Lily saw them join the Chinese boy and another tall white boy who looked to be about 18. She took the time to study the boy who had come and gotten James.  
  
He was about as tall as James, but much sturdier. Not quite overweight, but his heaviness looked right for him. He had normal cut dark brown hair, and had chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"Hey girl."  
  
Lily turned and saw Bella come over to her. "You meet James? He seems quite smitten with you."  
  
Lily smiled. "Why do you think that?" she asked.  
  
Bella grinned. "Isn't it obvious? He's all over you! Anyway, is James the guy you were talking about yesterday?"  
  
Lily shook her head.  
  
"NO! That kid is cute, but THIS guy is HOT! Anyway, do you know who that other guy is? The one making a fool out of himself with James and those other guys?"  
  
"Oh you mean Sirius?" said Bella, "Well, yea. His name's Sirius. I was in here last night and almost everyone here was here last night, (except you), and I think he likes me a lot, because he keeps hanging around me and complimenting me and stuff."  
  
"But you have a boyfriend at home?" asked Lily.  
  
Bella nodded.  
  
Just then, the guys came back form their song, laughing. Lily couldn't help but laughing with them, it was so contagious! Lily and James talked for a little while, while Bella and Sirius talked a bit a little away on some chairs. Lily overheard Sirius say, "So, do you have a boyfriend at home or anything?" And then heard Bella reply, "Yea I do, sorry."  
  
Lily cringed. She wanted just that chance with a different boy... her gaze wandered to James who was talking with his cousin Amanda. Her eyes ran over his shirt, and she could just imagine the smooth, rippling muscles that were under there. Lily knew that she wanted him to be her boyfriend. And if she couldn't have him, she would have no one.  
  
After a bit, Lily announced to James and Amanda that she was going to go to the dinning hall to see the ice and food sculptures that were going to be on show that evening. James asked if he could accompany her, and Lily readily agreed. Amanda tagged along.  
  
Before she went to see the food, Lily first needed to go to her room to put away her CDs and to get her camera. Little did she know, while Lily got her camera, James memorized her room number to remember at a later time.  
  
Looking at the ice sculptures, Lily gave her camera to James, and he took a couple pictures of her and some sculpted food. The food sculptures were actually very talented. There was a small model ship made out of watermelon, some dolphins made out of mashed potatoes, and even a fish made out of smaller fish; very entertaining. It was then when Lily saw her mother and father just on the other side of the table. She shied back. Unfortunately, her mom had already spotted her. Being the mother that she was, once Candice saw her daughter, she just had to wait at the end of the table so she could see what was going on, and get introduced to Lily's friend.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes when she saw her parents stop at the other end of the table.  
  
"What?" asked James.  
  
"Just my parents." Replied Lily. She walked over to them.  
  
"Hi Lily!" said Candice.  
  
"Hi mom, dad." Replied Lily, "This is James and Amanda. Guys, this is my mom and dad."  
  
Hellos were exchanged, and Lily told her parents that they were just walking around, and assured them that they weren't getting into any trouble. "Do I ever?" she asked. Her parents had to agree with her.  
  
After a few more questions, Lily was able to get away, and take her newfound friends with her. They just walked around for quite a while talking, and then went to the buffet to get some ice cream.  
  
"So, like," asked Amanda, "Do you have a boyfriend?"  
  
Nosy, aren't we? Lily thought to herself, but out loud said, "No."  
  
She then saw Amanda give a knowing look to James, and Lily rolled her eyes again. From what she saw of Amanda, she was a real valley girl.  
  
Amanda then asked, "So are you allowed to have guys call your house?"  
  
Of course!" Lily replied.  
  
That led to where they all lived.  
  
Lily lived in America, while James and Amanda lived in London.  
  
"Whoa." Said James when he learned where Lily lived, "My grandmother has a summer house at Lake Naceminto, which is like, an hour away from where you live, and we all go there for about a month in the summer!"  
  
Lily's eyes widened. It must be the God thing! God was already answering her prayers! There was this guy who liked her, (as far as she knew), she liked him, and even though he lived in a different country, he came right near where she lived, in the summer; right when she wouldn't have to go to AWSLC! (American Witchcraft School and Learning Center). It was perfect!  
  
Lily was brought back to life from a jolt from the ship. Since the buffet was near the back, it had a bit more sea action.  
  
"Oh my gosh, look at those people." Amanda said in disgust.  
  
Lily lifted an eyebrow and looked in the direction she was pointing.  
  
"We hung out with them a while yesterday and this morning. It's good that I met you though, because they were really getting on my nerves, and I needed someone new to hang out with here." Explained James.  
  
"No, that not what I was saying eww about," interrupted Amanda, "That girl's wearing the same pants as she was yesterday!"  
  
Lily laughed suddenly, almost spraying out of the ice cream that she was eating. "That's it?" she asked, laughing, "Who cares! I mean, they're just pants, it's not like she's wearing the same underwear or anything."  
  
James chuckled.  
  
"I guess," said Amanda, sulking, "But I still don't like her."  
  
Lily shook her head.  
  
"How old are you Amanda?" Lily asked.  
  
"14."  
  
"Ah."  
  
They all walked around a little longer, and then Amanda left saying that it was late.  
  
Lily checked her watch. 1:00. She smiled. It was late; just how she liked it. Lily's thoughts wandered back to a couple days before, when she was packing.  
  
Flashback:  
  
"Dad, do you think I forgot anything?" asked Lily.  
  
"Well," answered Matthew, her dad, "Did you pack your socks?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Underwear?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"PJs?"  
  
"Dad," said Lily jokingly, "Who said I was gonna sleep?"  
  
Her dad replied, "Well, maybe you should pack it just in CASE you feel like it sometime."  
  
End of Flashback:  
  
"So," Lily asked James, "do you have to go too?"  
  
James shook his head. "Not for a while."  
  
Lily and James walked around for a bit, just talking about anything and everything; Lily carefully avoided saying anything about the fact that she was a witch and also avoiding anything about her school. Lily hadn't had much experience in talking about her life to anyone who did not go to her school or wasn't in her immediate family, so it was kind of hard for her, but she managed fine, only making a couple slip-ups, which she was able to make excuses for. Finally, they wandered into the deserted Blue Sapphire Lounge and sat down on one of the comfortable couches.  
  
"Are you going into Ensenada tomorrow?" James asked her.  
  
The ship was stopping in Ensenada, Mexico the next day, and passengers were free to get off and go into town.  
  
Lily nodded. She was going into the city with her family.  
  
"You should come with us!" James suggested.  
  
Lily smiled.  
  
"I don't know. I mean, that would be cool, but my parents probably want me to go with them and my grandma and everything."  
  
James looked a little disappointed, but they went on talking about another subject with ease. It turned out that James' grandma had taken his whole family on the cruise complete with aunts, uncles, cousins, a brother, a sister, and parents.  
  
When it got about 2:30, James looked at his watch and sighed.  
  
"I suppose I should probably go to bed." He said sadly.  
  
Lily smiled and agreed.  
  
"I noticed the sparkles in your hair," said James, "What is it?"  
  
"Hair mascara." Lily replied. "Why, you want some?" she said smiling.  
  
"I think I'll pass this time actually." Said James, winking.  
  
The small talk went on for a while until it was about 3:00.  
  
"Okay, I think I really should go now." Said James.  
  
"I'm not stopping you." Shrugged Lily.  
  
James chuckled and stood up.  
  
"I DO have to get up really early tomorrow to go into Ensenada tomorrow morning."  
  
Lily nodded and got up as well.  
  
They walked to the hall of rooms, and both went their separate ways, to their own separate rooms, after saying goodnight.  
  
Hey all, did you like it? Please R/R! (I won't be able to update the next chapter in two weeks. More like 3 or 2 and a half. Sorry! I'll be at camp, reviews are VERY welcome.  
  
Thanks:  
  
Star19: Oh boy! I'm sooo glad you like it! I was kinda scared there before when you said that you didn't know what was going on, but I'm all glad that you liked this one!! YAY! Is very happy How'd you like James??? THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
Drizzer419: Oh man! That's so cool! I love it! Thanks so much for reviewing! I'm so glad you like it!  
  
Mandyzcool: Thanks! I look forward to your reviews!  
  
Carmel March: Awww... Blushes I'm so happy... Wipes tear THANKS!!!!!!  
  
E.K.Kropp: Thanks for reading! I'm so happy! I'm in such a good mood! And it's all because of you guys!!!  
  
Lee-SenRu: Thanks much! 


	4. Chapter Four: Day Three, Ensenada

Disclaimer: I own none of the HP characters, including but not limited to Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus. I also do not own The Carnival Cruise line. Even though that would be nice. (Goodness, I feel like saying: Thank you, and have a nice day.)  
  
A Spring Fling  
  
Chapter Four: Day Three, Ensnada  
  
"How long do you think we'll be out?"  
  
"I really couldn't say mom, I mean, it's a big city right? And are we going on a tour?"  
  
"I don't know, I think so. No, wait, what just happened here? What are you saying?"  
  
Lily smiled as she heard her mom and grandma talking in the morning. She was pondering if she should pretend that she was asleep and keep listening, or get up and ready for the day, when her mom's head appeared over the bunk bed.  
  
"She lives!"  
  
Lily glared at her mom. If there was one thing about her mom that she disliked, it was the way that she sometimes tried to act like a teenager.  
  
"Come on Lily," said her mom, "My little witch needs to get up and ready to go into Ensenada! We're going to eat in..." she checked her watch, "10 minutes."  
  
Lily was about to turn over and try to go back to sleep just to spite her mom, but she thought better of it, and turned to smile and say good morning to her grandma, who was sitting on her bed.  
  
While Lily was getting dressed, her mom decided to chat for a bit.  
  
"I do wish you'd get up earlier Lily."  
  
Lily grunted, "I know."  
  
"I saw that young man you were with the other night with his family. He has quite a lot."  
  
"I know." Said Lily.  
  
Candice went on to ask more questions.  
  
"How old is he?"  
  
"16."  
  
Lily was dressed and ready in no time, and the family went out the door of their room. Her dad and sister were outside of their room, waiting, (to Lily's surprise.) She didn't expect Petunia to be up this early.  
  
"Wait? How early is it?" Lily asked herself; she checked her watch and saw that it was about 4 minutes to 10:00.  
  
Lily was stunned at how she could sleep-in on this ship! But anyway, there wasn't too much to do there, so why not sleep in?  
  
For breakfast, there was French toast, eggs, and they made you a custom omelet if you asked for one. Lily had always loved breakfast because of the good food it brought with it, even though she didn't get a lot of it most of the time.  
  
"So," asked Lily's dad, "Are you all ready to go into the land of Mexico?"  
  
Petunia snorted. "Dad, we are in the land of Mexico."  
  
"So technical." Retorted Lily, "You know he means actually step onto the land." She shook her head.  
  
Petunia glared at her sister.  
  
"Anyway!" Exclaimed Matthew dramatically, "It's time to go."  
  
The family finished their food, and got up from the table, leaving the plates there. The workers would clean up after them. After all, that's what they were for.  
  
Exiting the boat was fairly easy. Easier than Lily expected anyway, all they had to do was show the clerk their Cruise Card, and they were free to go onto the land of Mexico. Lily thought that they would at least have had to have their purses checked to show that they weren't going to have anything bad to sell to the people of Mexico.  
  
"Well," she thought, "I guess them checking us into the boat in the first place was them looking through our stuff."  
  
Right when they got off the boat, a bus was waiting and ready to go. Lily and her family quickly got on, and the bus left. On the way there, a man who was obviously a docent stood up and gave a little schpeel on what to do in Ensenada.  
  
"Hello, my name is Antonio. I am your docent today, and we will be taking you to the city square. I have just a few points to make out, before I let you go on your way, and that is that there will probably be a lot of little children on the street selling flowers and such, and I advise you not to buy from them. They are getting so that they have so much money that they would rather sell things than go to school, and so less and less children are going to school. Ah. Another thing is that there are many shops that sell silver things around here, and I advise you not to buy any. Chances are that it is not real silver, and it will turn green in about a week."  
  
Lily chuckled. Was there anything they could buy around here?  
  
The docent chattered on for a little while the bus rolled through the streets of the heavily populated town, and Lily widened her eyes as she saw a huge Mexico flag. It was waving proudly above the town, and must have been about 50 feet long! Lily thought that you could probably see that flag from anywhere in town!  
  
After a little bit, the bus stopped, and the people got out. Right away, Lily noticed the little girls on the street selling bead bracelets that they probably made themselves, and candy and flowers. Lily politely said no to their pleadings, but was secretly grinning inside, just at the thought of these children's pocket's being filled with money.  
  
Almost as soon as they got off that bus, another one appeared, and Lily's family got on it. Candice told her they were going to La Buffidora, and there was a shopping place there. Lily had no idea what La Buffidora was, but figured that she would find out soon enough.  
  
The bus went through hills and dirt roads, (most of the roads were dirt anyway), but soon enough were at a little parking lot.  
  
Lily felt eternally sorry for the people of Mexico that they were all so poor. Most of the roads were dirt, most of the houses could use a bit fixing up, and they were even warned beforehand not to drink any of the water there but to bring your own water bottle into town because the water there wasn't clean.  
  
"How do the people who live here drink water?" Lily thought to herself.  
  
Lily got out and examined her surroundings. There actually wasn't much to see. A dirt parking lot, and a path through a few booths set up. Some were set up sloppily, and others you could tell had been there quite a while because they blended in wonderfully, and anyone could just tell that the people who ran the booth had taken the time to set it up nice and neat.  
  
Lily figured that this was La Bufadora that her parents had said they were going to, but she didn't think it would be quite like this. A shopping center, that's what it was. Lily didn't quite understand why her parents and grandma would want to go there, but was happy nonetheless, because maybe she could find something she liked.  
  
Walking on the dirt path, Lily looked around at the shops; there were all kinds, and the people manning the booths called out to her.  
  
"Silver jewelry for a pretty girl like you?"  
  
"Pictures! Only the best! You won't find a better price!"  
  
Lily shook her head at the venders, and walked on.  
  
"Better not tell Lily." Lily heard her mother comment.  
  
Naturally, Lily looked at her mother, and then followed her gaze to a cowboy hat with leopard print on it. Lily was an avid leopard print collector, so she walked up and tried on the hat. It fit perfectly. The vendor came up to her and said in chopped English.  
  
"You like? You can have it for $20!"  
  
Lily smiled and shook her head.  
  
"I don't have that much." She knew it was a lie, but bartering was the thing to do there, from what her parents told her. "How about $10?"  
  
The vendor expected the barter, and so played the part.  
  
"$15"  
  
"$12." Lily insisted.  
  
The vendor gave in; Lily handed over the twelve dollars, and placed the hat on her head, smiling to herself. Her first real barter!  
  
Lily's family shook their heads. The girl would never learn. The real thing to do when you are in a place where booths are set up is to look around first before buying anything, to see where the best price is!  
  
The family stopped to look at a couple booths, and eventually got to the end. There, there was a hut, and inside, you could pay to use the loo for 10 cents. Lily's parents and grandma had to go, and so Lily hung behind with Petunia. The people sitting at the counter also sold some candies, and so Lily couldn't really resist! Just a little snack to tie her over.  
  
When her folks got out of the loo, they went to the back of the hut where a few people were gathered. There was a cliff that went down into the ocean.  
  
"So what's this all about?" Lily asked, "Is there supposed to be anything special going on here?"  
  
"This is La Bufadora!" said Candice. "When it is high tide, the water comes and splashes up on the rocks and shoots high in the air."  
  
"Oh!" Lily finally got it. "But it's not high tide?"  
  
Candice shook her head in disappointment. "I guess not."  
  
After looking around a bit, the family started to head back. Lily laughed as one of the vendors yelled,  
  
"Silver jewelry! We promise it won't turn green!"  
  
"How would they know if it turned green in the first place?" laughed Petunia. "Just don't say anything or they'll pull you over there!"  
  
They walked past a carving place where the vendor next to them was shouting out, "We have it all! And if we don't have what you want, we'll make it for you!"  
  
"Yeah, sure." Said Lily, "I bet they don't have a Lord of the Rings chess set." As they walked by,  
  
"We have that!" exclaimed the vendor in desperation.  
  
The family laughed. Of course they didn't have a genuine chess set, so they didn't even look.  
  
When Lily and her family got back to the ship, it was about half an hour until dinnertime, so they all had to rush to their rooms and get ready.  
  
Lily didn't feel like wearing any of her dresses, and so she asked her mother if she had anything extra that would fit her. Her mother gave her a black skirt, and told her to just wear one of her nicer shirts. Lily did just that, and looked ravenous.  
  
The family headed down to dinner, and all ordered their separate foods. Lily once again requested that Remus come to the Spirals room that night, but Remus smiled and said that he wasn't quite sure if he was up to it, but after dinner he and his family were going out to the deck and were going to watch the ship set sail. Lily decided that she would like to see the ship set off too, so she said that she would meet up with them on the starboard side of the ship.  
  
Lily and her mom went back to their room after dinner, and changed into more comfortable clothes, when they heard a knock on the door. Lily was fixing her hair, when she heard her mom call her to the door. She looked around the corner, and saw none other than James standing in the doorway.  
  
"Hi!" she said.  
  
"Hi." Said James. "I just wanted to tell you that I haven't been ignoring you today, I have just been in the city."  
  
"Well so have I." Said Lily.  
  
"So I'll see you tonight at Spirals?" asked James.  
  
Lily nodded. "Of course!"  
  
James smiled and left.  
  
Candice shut the door. "Nice boy."  
  
Lily giggled. "I had no idea that he memorized our number last night!"  
  
"So what's going on at the Spirals room tonight?" asked Candice inquiringly.  
  
"Oh, just some dancing, and then they're going to put on a movie. Wait, I don't even know what movie it is!" Lily checked her activity paper, and it said that the movie that was going to be showing was the movie "Drumline". Lily sighed. She was hoping that it was a movie that she hadn't seen before; but with James there, she knew it would be great anyway.  
  
Checking her watch, Lily noticed that it was almost time for the ship to leave the dock, and so she rushed out to the side of the ship. She saw Remus and his family, excluding the dad, waiting on the deck. Small conversation was exchanged, and after a while, the boat finally left the dock.  
  
"Wee." Thought Lily sarcastically.  
  
They all watched the ship take off with them on it, and turn around, which was what they had to do to go out of the bay. When the ship was out on the open sea again, Lily got bored of watching the water, and went back inside. Checking her watch, Lily remembered that there was supposed to be a ping- pong tournament on the game deck that started in a few minutes, so Lily meandered over to the game deck to see if she could sign up.  
  
It turned out that no one had shown up to the tournament, so Lily got the award, (A platinum 24 carrot gold plastic ship on a stick, or so it was called. In reality, it was a mini plastic form of the ship Ecstasy, painted gold, on a platform.) Afterwards, Lily hung around the ping-pong tables to see if anyone came around who wanted to play an amateur like herself. Fortunately for her, a deaf black man came up to her and motioned if she wanted to play. Glad for someone to play with, Lily readily accepted. The man was very good, and Lily was surprised. She thought that it would be hard to play the game if you were deaf, especially because you wouldn't be able to hear the ball bounce, and it seemed like it would through you off. It sure would through Lily off if she couldn't hear the ball bounce.  
  
After a while though, Lily motioned that she had to go, and the man smiled and got a piece of paper. He then wrote down asking what her name was. Lily wrote her name, and the man said his name was Tim. They shook hands, and Lily went off to the Spirals room.  
  
A.N. L/J action in the next chapter! Yay!  
  
Thanks:  
  
Star19: Yay! James is cool huh? Cringes Let's see if I'm putting this together too fast in the next two chapters. Just remember that they only have 5 days, well really, 4, because the 5th is getting off of the ship. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Sunny Joe bob: Thanks! Please keep reading!  
  
Prongsie-gurl8: Oh I know! I'm trying to put that together myself at the moment. Lol, the wheels in my head keep turning... thatnks for the review!  
  
Callista Silverheart: Your review got me so happy and hyper! You can't possibly know how much I loooove reviews taht tell me how much they like the story! It just gives me the good chills! Bummer about the guys mate, maybe next time huh?  
  
mandyzcool: In time, in time. You'll be happy. I personally loooove the very end of the next chapter, but you'll just have to wait for that won't you... LOL, thanks so much for the review!  
  
Lee-SenRu: I feel so honored! Thank you so so so so so so much!!!  
  
Drizzer419: Thank you! Keep reading and reviewing!!!  
  
Carmel March: Ahhhh!!! Jumps around room and then blushes furriously. You said I was an amazing author... Blushes. Wipes tear .I'm so happy...Bummer about not being able to get on the internet though. The past 10 days I have also been away from the computer because I have been at a horse camp. YAY! Wahhh, I won't be able to ride a horse for a long time now... Thanks tons for the review! Keep reading! 


	5. Chapter Five: Day Three, The Lord Provid...

Disclaimer: I own nothing. JK Rowling owns it all. I also don't own the Carnival Cruise line; JK doesn't own it either...

A Spring Fling

Chapter Five: Day Three, The Lord Provides

When Lily got to Spirals, people were already there just hanging out. Lily went to sit on the couch she was sitting on earlier, and within a few minutes, James came in and sat beside her.

They struck up a conversation, which seemed so simple to do between themselves, and then James saw that a few younger boys were playing a video game across the room.

"I'm going to try and beat those guys at the game okay?" he asked.

"Go ahead!" Lily grinned. "_Wow._" She thought, "_You don't really need my permission, do you?_"

She then saw Bella across the room with another boy.

"_Oh boy._" Thought Lily, "_I feel sorry for Sirius. Really, Bella said that she had a boyfriend at home, and then she finds another one here?_" She saw a glimpse of Sirius joking around with a few other boys, but she also saw him steal a pitiful glance at Bella.

"Hi Lily."

Lily turned and saw Ray sit down next to her.

"Oh, hi Ray."

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Not much. Just sitting around and seeing of anything interesting is going to happen."

"You mean with James?" Ray asked.

Lily was surprised that Ray knew so much about her life.

"Kind of." She replied. Looking over at James again, Lily realized again that James' muscles were perfectly toned out, and that playing quidditch would have given him that exact build. She shook her head; what would be the chances that James was a wizard? It was a million to one. But still, there was that million to one chance that he had his summer vacation an hour away from her house...

"Lily?"

Lily suddenly realized that Ray had been talking, but had no idea what about, so she just answered the question in a random answer.

"I think so."

Ray smirked.

"You have no idea what I asked, do you?"

Lily blushed. "Sorry, I kind of zoned out."

"So I noticed." Ray quipped. "So enthralled with James aren't you?"

"Was that your question?" asked Lily.

"Not quite." Replied Ray, "My question was "Are you and James going out yet"? The reason I knew you weren't listening to me is how would you "think so" that you were going out or not." She chuckled to herself.

Lily smiled.

"No, we're not going out."

"You think he's going to ask you? And if he does, you are going to say yes right?"

"How do you know so much about me?" Lily said jokingly, "I hope he's going to ask me out, though it would be hard with long-distance, and yes, I would accept his, well, offer."

Ray smirked, as James made his way back over and sat down.

Ray sneakily smiled, and said to Lily with a wink, (with James in perfect hearing distance), "Now if you would excuse me, I think there's a wall around here that needs to be examined."

Lily shook her head and smiled.

"Do you want to take a walk?" James asked as he came over.

Lily nodded, thinking that the place was getting a little too crowded anyway.

"Did you win?" she asked, motioning to the TV with the video game playing.

"Of course." James said with a smile.

The two walked around for quite a while, and soon ended up sitting down on a couch that was located to the side of the big hall which was the coming and going place of many people during the day, but the people thinned out as the evening wore on.

James sat on one end of the couch, and Lily carefully placed herself on the middle of it. She didn't want to sit on the other side of the couch, because she really didn't want to sit so far away, and because it might offend James and give him the idea that she wasn't interested in him; but on the other hand, she didn't want to sit right up next to him and shove on the fact that he was a sure prospect.

"So what are your friends like?" James asked curiously.

Lily tried hard to find the words to describe her friends, but she was so distracted at the moment, that she could barely think! Her eyes kept wandering to either his lips or his chest. James seemed to have no idea of this, and kept staring intently into Lily's eyes, which was also the reason for her lack of thought.

"I really can't say." Lily finally replied, "I'm horrible at describing things, the only thing I can really say about them is that they are different. My friends all... well, we all are..." she paused for a moment, silently willing herself not to reveal anything about her witch situation. She laughed. "We amuse ourselves in ways other people wouldn't think imaginable. Yep, they're definitely weird."

James smiled, seemingly content with her answer.

"What about your friends?" Lily asked, glad to change the subject, if she were allowed to talk, Lily would surely reveal her predicament without meaning to. It was in her nature to tell things she wasn't supposed to. Otherwise, she loved hearing James talk. His strong British accent made Lily smile and melt right into him.

Eventually, James said something that Lily didn't really understand, so she just smiled and nodded her head.

James smiled, and said, "You have no idea what I mean, do you?"

Lily laughed and shook her head no.

James explained what he meant and then said, "You did the right thing though, smiling and nodding. When you don't know what someone means, you just smile and nod, and they usually just think that you know what they're talking about. I do it often enough myself to know when people are doing it on me though."

Lily grinned.

"Plus, did you know it's contagious? I smile and nod" he paused, "and you just can't help but do it too after a second."

Lily laughed, "You're right! I just can't help but do it slightly." She nodded a bit herself. She found herself putting her arm on his shoulder to pat it jokingly. But before Lily knew what was happening, James had put his hand over her own.

James' brother John, and cousin Amanda joined them on a separate couch, and started talking.

Lily wanted to remove her hand from James' shoulder, as it was in an uncomfortable position, but she liked the feeling of his warm hand over her own, so she left it. Instead, she scooted just slightly closer. She then tuned into what Amanda was saying.

"...this guy, but he's, like, 16, and I'm only 14."

Lily smiled, and James voiced exactly what Lily was thinking.

"Well so are we, and look at us!"

Lily couldn't help a small blush creep across her cheeks as James gave her hand a little squeeze and let it go.

"Yea," Amanda was saying, "but it's different."

"Well who knows what happens when you're on Ecstasy..." Lily quipped, "I mean..." she put her hand up to her mouth as if she said something wrong, and then she gave a little wink as to show them that she meant the ship, although it sounded like it could be the drug.

They all started laughing.

"You could make so many hidden jokes about that!" James exclaimed, "Those jokes are so lame though; they're probably only funny because we're on Ecstasy."

They all erupted into laughter again.

Amanda got up, and John followed her, saying that it was probably time they went to bed.

James and Lily stayed on the couch a bit longer before getting up and walking around again. They kept their arms at their sides though their hands were itching for the other's.

Taking their walk, Lily and James decided to rest on the top deck and look at the stars. That night though, not many stars were in sight, because of thick fog that had chosen to rest over the ocean.

"Could use with a bit of a lumos spell now." James muttered.

Lily's eyes widened. "What did you say?"

"Na-nothing!" James stuttered. "I just said... that... that we could use some light. Or something, to move the fog out of the way."

Lily wasn't sure weather to believe him or not. She could pretty much bet on it that he had said "lumos spell", but then again, it could have just been her imagination making her hear what she wanted to hear. Lily thought for a moment, and then decided to shrug it off for the moment and think about it at a later time.

"Do you want to play ping-pong?" Lily asked.

James' eyes lit up.

"Sure! Bet I'll beat you." He said in a playful manner.

"I'm pretty sure you'll beat me as well!" Lily laughed.

They headed up to the ping pong courts, where James won a lot, but then notably worsened.

"You're not doing what I think your doing." Said Lily reproachfully.

James grinned.

"What?"

Lily sighed exasperatingly. "You're going easy on me. Come on, I hate it when people do that!"

After playing a bit longer, James had still not stopped going easy, so Lily caught the ball and game James a "meaningful" look.

James laughed and said "Oh, but it's so much fun!"

Finally they discarded the game and wandered around a bit more.

After a little, they ran into Lily's father and Petunia.

"There you are!" Lily's father exclaimed, "Why aren't you in the room watching the movie?"

Lily shrugged, just now remembering that there was a movie playing, "I already saw it, and it wasn't that interesting to me."

"Well you should always tell us where you are anyways." Replied Lily's dad. "And in any case, mom wants you to go to bed in 10 minutes."

Lily checked her watch regretfully, and saw that it was 10 minutes until 12:00.

She acknowledged her dad, and he walked away.

Lily put her head back and stretched her hand to the sky. "Why me?" she said jokingly.

James chuckled.

"I should probably just go now, so as not to irritate the mother figure." Lily sighed.

James agreed.

"We should meet somewhere tomorrow." He suggested.

"How about... 10:30 tomorrow morning at the pool?" Lily offered, and James agreed readily.

They smiled at each other and walked down the stairs to the hall of rooms.

"I'll walk you to your room." Said James.

Lily smiled, and was grateful for the kind act.

When they arrived at Lily's room, she turned towards James, as if to say goodbye. Before she had the chance though, James interrupted her.

"Do you want to hook-up during the cruise?" His eyes searched hers, as if the answer he desired was kept in the deep swirls of green that bored into his own eyes.

Lily smiled; she knew the question was going to come sooner or later, but now that it came, she wondered what should be her reply. She wondered if she should play hard to get, but then decided otherwise. Really, what would be the reason of playing hard to get, when she only had one more full day to see this boy in person until half a year of separation? In what seemed forever, but was only a matter of a second or so, Lily replied, "Do you want to hook-up for a little longer than that?"

James grinned, and Lily knew she had said the right thing.

"I wonder," he said, "would your parents be too terribly mad if I leaned over and kissed you right now?"

"I don't know." Lily toyed.

"Wanna find out?"

Lily nodded, smiling.

James leaned in, and their lips softly met. Lily's mind went swirling as all her desires sprang into thought. To her slight dismay, James pulled back after the quick brush of their lips. All Lily wanted to do was pull the raven haired boy closer, lock his lips with her own, and let out all her fiery passion; but she knew that it was inappropriate, having only known the boy for a couple of days. Instead she grinned, and said goodnight, knowing that the Lord had provided.

Hahahahahaha... shameless plug right here: Hey all, I have this story called "James' Story", and it's not really new, but I was wondering if you could take the time to read it. It's just one chapter long, so it wouldn't take that much out of your time, but I would really really like to know if it is good. It's been up for quite a while, but I only have 4 reviews and that makes me kind of sad:( So would you pleaseeeeeeee read it? Please? Oh and if you DO read it, would you please leave a review so I would KNOW that you read it? Thank you all SOOOOO much! I love you!

I'm sooo sorry, but I'm having a real hard time getting in the mood for writing the next chapter. I'll really try hard, but please forgive me if I don't get it up in the next 2 weeks!

All right everyone! I thank you so so so so much for all your reviews! And hey, I love thanking you all individually, so I'll do that. But wait, before I do that, I just want to say that about a couple weeks or so ago, (right after I updated the last chapter), I noticed that the first chapter was cut off right in the middle. If you read it when it was like that, how come no one told me??? But anyway, I fixed it now, so if it WAS cut off when you read it, you can now go back and read the rest of it, (maybe some things will make more sense.) (Hey Star19, maybe that was why the story didn't make sense to you at first...). Thank yous coming up:

Carmel March: I hope you like it!

Drizzer419: Thank you!

Brighton Baby: Really? That's very interesting! Thanks for the review!

Callista Silverheart: Ha! Really? I have blonde hair, and when I went to Ensnada, they didn't stare at me at all ;) But then again, it is a cruise town, where a lot of ships doc, and so I guess they get a lot of Americans there. Thanks for the review! (I hate bartering too)


	6. Chapter Six: Day Four, And Here Comes th...

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, I do not own the Carnival Cruise line, I do not own Mexico, but I do own Sirius. Licks lips. I don't? Darn. Fine. I don't own Sirius either._

_Author note: I'm sick of writing "Lily woke up", so I'm going to skip the part where she wakes up this time, all right?_

A Spring Fling

Chapter Six: Day Four, And Here Comes the Action!

Lily checked her watch, it said 10:00, so Lily had 30 minutes to eat breakfast before meeting James by the pool area.

After telling her mom that she would probably be out for quite some time, Lily headed out to the buffet, heart still jumping around from the night before. She wondered what she and James would do today as she got in the food line, (it wasn't that long), and she wondered how she would act when she saw him again as she sat down at a table by herself and bit into a piece of sausage.

"_If he says one more thing about something wizardish,"_ Lily thought, _"I am going to have to confront him about it, and if I mess up, well, oops."_

Lily wandered out to the pool area and sat on a chair, waiting for James to appear.

After only a couple minutes though, James could be seen walking around the pool. Lily and James locked eyes from across the pool, smiled and waved at each other.

James made his way over to where Lily was sitting.

"Hi." He said.

Lily grinned.

"Hey."

James nodded his head in the direction of pathway, so Lily got up and joined him in a small walk. He ended up buying Lily a drink, and they shared it together. Lily felt kind of uncomfortable sharing a drink, having never done it before with a guy, but she got over it pretty fast and enjoyed the feeling of the nice cold, non-alcoholic drink.

After walking around a bit more, Lily and James thought that they should take a dip in the hot tub, so both separated to go back to their rooms and get their swim suits on. They met back at the pool area a few minutes later, and got in the tub. It was nice and relaxing, but there were a few others in the hot tub as well.

James suddenly got a funny look in his eyes. He got out and said, "Let's go in the pool!"

"Are you crazy?" asked Lily, "It's freezing, I'm definitely not going in there."

James implored her, then walked over and jumped in the pool himself.

Lily saw his eyes flash open as if he were just thrown into a snowstorm with only shorts and a small t-shirt. But nonetheless, ("Probably to try and prove his 'manliness'," thought Lily), he stayed in for a full minute before getting out and jogging back over to where Lily was and sliding into the tub in relief.

"That wasn't so bad." He said.

Lily stared at him in non-belief.

"Okay, so it was pretty bad." James consented. "I thought it would get better if I was in it for a little and got used to it for a bit, but, well, it just got colder and colder."

"Well I said it was cold." Said Lily, feeling rather warm herself, and snuggling down into the warm foaming waters of the hot tub.

"Go in."

"What??" Lily exclaimed.

"Come on, go in!" James tried another tactic, "For me?"

Lily laughed.

"I wouldn't go in even to hide from my mom."

After a little while the two decided to lounge around on a couple of the lawn chairs that were placed along side the pool.

"Hypothetical question." James said, "If I lived in the same town as you, would you go out with me?"

"Yes." Lily said quickly.

"Damn." Said James, "I wish I lived where you did. I mean seriously, you're smart, funny, cute..."

"Well so are you." Lily said.

James looked at her in a funny way. "Don't lie."

Lily opened her mouth in protest but before she could say anything, James interrupted her.

"We should probably go change."

Lily smirked, but agreed. "Let's meet in the couch place after okay?"

They agreed.

When Lily entered the couch area all prettified up, James was already there waiting for her.

"Wow." He said, "That's better."

Lily game him a scathing look.

"Well, I mean, you were pretty before, but,"

"Don't hurt yourself." Lily interrupted.

"I have something for you." James said.

Lily smiled curiously. She hadn't seen anything in his hands when she came, so... what would it be?

James turned, said something under his breath, and when he turned back around, he was holding a rose.

Lily smirked. She just knew it, but pretended to play along, while racking her brain for the name of the Wizarding School in Britain.

"It's beautiful!" She exclaimed, taking it from him. "How did you do that?"

"Magic." James replied.

"Yeah right," Lily said scathingly, "there's no such thing as magic!"

James just grinned. Lily was sure that James had risked it because he thought that she must think that he knew a muggle trick or two, if Lily was just a muggle, she wouldn't suspect a thing.

"Hogwarts!" she exclaimed, before she had realized she had said it out loud.

James looked quizzically at her.

"Hogwarts?" he said, "How'd you come up with that?"

Lily grinned, and she knew she had to risk it. "That's the name of the Wizarding School in Britain, and that's the school you go to."

James eyes bugged out.

"No way." He said.

"You seriously need to learn how to hide it better." Lily grinned.

James looked around to see that no one was watching before exclaiming, "You're a witch?!?"

"Yep!" Lily smirked. "Proud student of the AWSLC, (American Witchcraft School and Learning Center).

"We seriously must be made for each other." Muttered James. He just couldn't help himself. He leaned in and kissed Lily.

"Seeing as this is a very public place, "Lily said, "we should probably go somewhere else, or my parents might very well walk in on us."

James nodded. "I know a perfect place." After standing up, he reached over and took her hand.

Lily's heart gave a little jump. This cruise was giving her a lot of first time things.

James led her up to one of the top decks, (the jogging deck); it was a beautiful day, so Lily didn't mind sitting in the sun, and there were just a couple of people around them. It seemed the perfect place to get away from the parental figures.

"It seems more of a chance that we'd run into one of my family members than yours," said James, "I have so many, and you only have 4 here."

"Yes," agreed Lily, "but my parents are weird like that. They just show up wherever I am."

"Do they use a tracking spell to find you? I would die if my parents were like that."

"No," Lily said, "My parents are muggles. They can't use spells, they just are weird that way."

James laughed. "I actually think my parents use a tracking spell to NOT run into me!"

James sat down on a lawn chair, and Lily nervously set herself on the one across from it."

"No need to sit so far." James muttered.

Lily smiled and moved to sit on James chair. Suddenly, her heart beat a bit faster, and her pulse started pounding. She couldn't stand that there was distance between them right now. Her hand grazed his arm, willing him to make the first move. He seemed to be feeling the same, because James picked up the hint wonderfully. He moved his face towards her and their lips touched.

Lily was expecting a quick peck like before, but James chose to deepen it. Her eyes flew open when she felt his tongue graze her bottom lip, but she willingly closed her eyes again and opened her mouth a bit, letting his tongue freely explore her mouth, occasionally clashing with her own.

It was the most exhilarating feeling that Lily had ever experienced. She felt like she had been caged up all her life, only now to be let out for the first time; she felt that nothing whatsoever could pull her down.

Eventually, the need for air came, and they had to pull apart.

James looked appraisingly at her. "You are a very good kisser." He said.

Lily blushed, but figured now was as good as time as any to ask some personal questions that needed to be asked.

"Personal question." She said, as she cuddled closer to James, and looked over across the sea, "How many girlfriends have you had?"

"Three." Replied James quickly. "How many have you had?"

"None." Lily replied.

James goggled at her and then seemed to have an idea. "Let me rephrase that question: How many boyfriends have you had?"

Lily laughed. "None!"

"I can't believe that!" James exclaimed, "That can't be possible."

Lily shook her head and tried to think of another question to ask.

While thinking, James asked, "When was your first kiss?"

Lily thought for a moment before replying. She decided to answer the question with the first time she had been just kissed. Not a french kiss, but a peck.

"In 4th grade; I was playing truth or dare with one of my friends."

"Uh huh." James looked over on the deck and exclaimed, "Oh no, Whitey!"

Lily looked where he was looking, and was the tall white boy that was in the Spirals room the other night coming towards them.

"Don't let him see me!" James exclaimed.

Lily was confused, but tried to block him from sight, to no avail; the boy named Whitey came over anyways.

"Hey James," he said, "Just telling you that there's gonna be a ping-pong tournament later."

James sat up.

"What time?"

"Umm... 3:00 I think." Whitey replied.

"Alright, thanks." Said James, "See you later."

Whitey shook his head and walked away muttering, "I give you this information, and what do I get? 'See you later' like I have to go or something..."

Lily laughed, and put her hand on top of James' arm, signifying that she was ready for more... and the kissing began again.

Suddenly, Lily got a prickling sensation on the back of her neck, (that had nothing to do with James' hand there), so she broke the kiss and looked around. It seemed all clear, then she spotted her dad coming up the stairs by the dark purple shirt he was wearing. Her mom came right behind him.

"What?" asked James, he could feel her tense up.

"My parents." Lily groaned. "Let's try to go down those other stairs without them seeing us."

They carefully got up and headed towards the next set of stairs. By looking out of the side of her eye, Lily saw that her parents were looking straight ahead, so she and James dashed for the stairs. After going down them, Lily reckoned that they were safe.

"Wow." Said James, "What are the chances that they would go up there while we were there?"

"I told you!" Lily laughed, "They always seem to go where I am!"

Lily then saw that there was a big crowd gathered around the pool area.

"What's going on?" she asked.

As if answering her question, a lady with a megaphone said, "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to our annual 'Hairy Chest' contest!"

"Oh that's gross!" Lily exclaimed.

The lady with the loud speaker went on, "if you're a man and you fancy yourself to have a hairy chest, come on up here and you can be entered in the competition!"

Lily saw a few men walk past her on their way to the stand, chests filled with hair. Lily had to stop herself from gagging; it was a nasty sight to see. For the contest, two ladies ran their hands through the men's hair, while music played. Lily and James stood watching for a little while, laughing and gagging together, until it got a little too boring for their taste, and they went to the ping-pong deck to await the contest that was coming up.

When some more people showed up, Lily knew that she was out of the league, so she didn't even sign up, but pulled up a chair to watch.

Using the elimination process, the last ones left were James, and the games director. Using a spectacular save, James won the game. Lily game him a kiss congratulations, and her mom showed up. Luckily, Lily didn't think that her mom saw the kiss she had given James.

"I was just checking up on you to see what you were doing." She said.

"Well, the contest just ended, so we're probably just going to walk around a bit or something." Lily replied.

"Alright, well, I guess I'll see you for dinner at least." Said Candice, and she walked off.

After watching Candice leave, James showed Lily his "24 carrot gold plastic ship on a stick". It was a plastic model of the Ecstasy placed on a stand.

"Want to go to my room and help me find a place to put it?" he asked.

Lily, having a rather innocent mind, thought nothing of it, and agreed.

_Oh my gosh, how could she just agree like that? Oh well, how'd you like it? I managed to type this out in one night, right before my deadline of two weeks, so be happy that I stayed up half the night for you! Thank you:_

_Star19: Ah! I tried. And hey, I got it out one day BEFORE the deadline! I'm so proud of myself! I pushed this chapter out last night. Whew! Thanks!_

_Carmel March: Awww, thank you so much! I know, I love it when they kiss! Blushes I bet you liked the little part in THIS chapter! Wink_

_Brighton Baby: Thank you! Mabe it did..._

_Callista Silverheart: Ah man, seems like you had a blast. I have to say, cruise ships are one of the most fun vacations to go on. Espically if your a teen, and you get to go in the teen rooms! ;) Thanks for the awesome review!_

_Drizzer419: Hey. Man, a hurricane? Must not be fun. Umm... I'm pretty sure that there will be two more chapters. Thanks!_


	7. Chapter Seven: Day Four, Attack!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, the shirt on my back, and the pair of pants I know I have, I just don't know where.

A.N. By the way, this is obviously not going along the lines of the true Lily and James happenings in the real HP books, and I know that okay? Because I know that it's just a matter of time before someone reviews and says that I have it all wrong and that I'm not going by the books. I know! Okay? Thank you!

A Spring Fling

Chapter Seven: Day Four, Attack!

Lily held James' hand as they walked down the hall of rooms on the way to James' room. James opened the door, and held it open for her. As she walked in, Lily saw that it was much like her own room she shared with Her mother and grandma, with only two beds.

"Which bed is yours?" Lily asked, finally getting what was about to happen.

James pointed out which one was his, and which was his brother's. With a couple of suspicious glances at each other, Lily pointed out that there was a little place on his bedside lamp that would be perfect to hold the trophy James had just won. They tried it out, and it fit wonderfully.

Just then, with a look of permission from Lily, James turned and locked the door.

Approaching her, he said, "I know at least one place your parents won't find us."

Lily pulled James towards her, and their lips met in a passionate kiss as they meandered over to the bed.

A little warning signal went off in Lily's head, knowing that she shouldn't be doing this, that she should stop now before it went any farther, but Lily figured she had enough will power to stop once it got too far.

'_Just until it starts to get there._' She thought to herself.

Her chance came soon, as she was pushed up against the wall, and James began to take off her shirt; Lily started help him, when she realized just what she was doing. Her eyes flew open wide, and grabbed his hands.

"Too far."

She gasped for breath.

James looked infinitely disappointed, but relented as he drew his hands back, and instead placed them on Lily's legs.

There was silence besides the heavy breathing for a moment, then Lily threw caution to the wind and met James' lips with her own once again, and they sank down into the comforts of the bed.

"I thought we were going too far?" James said with a smirk on his face.

"No sex." Lily replied.

"Why not? Waiting for wed-lock?"

"Besides the ever-present fact the I might get pregnant, yes." Muttered Lily.

James nodded.

Suddenly, the ship rocked.

Both Lily and James jumped up.

"Bloody hell, what was that?" James exclaimed.

Although completely flustered, Lily smiled at James use of British swearing. "It can't be a storm, it was clear as anything just a while ago!"

James grimaced.

"I think I might have some idea of what it is." James said, closing his eyes for a minute.

"What?" Asked Lily, totally perplexed.

"You'll see if what I think is true. I'll just say this: Be glad we know that we're both wizarding folk."

Lily gasped, catching on. "No!"

They ran out of the room, and took the stairs to get to the main deck, and saw massive confusion.

There were people running all over the place to get away from people dressed in black cloaks on brooms? Lily had to do a double take before believing it herself, even though she was quite used to seeing people riding brooms, it somehow surprised her. Maybe it was the whole fact that they were out in the ocean.

James closed his eyes for just a moment before taking a deep breath and saying, "I knew we shouldn't have come."

Lily took it as an insult for a minute, after all, if he hadn't come, she never would have met him. But after thinking about it, she figured that maybe James knew a little more about what was going on than he said.

"James, what's going on?"

"Deatheaters." James stated, pulling Lily down out of sight. "I don't have much time to explain it, but have you ever heard of Voldemort?"

Lily gasped. That was the dark wizard that was growing in power! He originally stayed in England, but people all around the world knew about him by now.

"I'll take that as a yes. Anyway, he's kind of after my family, and since we're all here, he must have had his deatheaters follow us to get us all in one jab, and along the way take out a few muggles at the same time!"

"My family!" Lily exclaimed, after taking in what was going on; "Where are they?" She started looking franticly around.

"Lily!" James caught hold of Lily's shoulders and looked her in the eyes, trying to calm her. "Do you have your wand?"

Lily swiped her wand out of her pocket with a murderous scowl on her face.

"We have to be careful, but we have to try and take some of these guys out." James commanded.

Lily nodded deftly.

James continued; "Try not to be seen. And look around for other wizards and witches; there are so many people here that there are bound to be a couple more. If you see any, tell me, and we'll try to get over where they are so we can all work together to take these guys out!"

As if on cue, both teens jumped up to look over the edge of the railing, both pointed their wands at a single deatheater and shouted "Stupefy!"

A robed figured fell off of his broom and into the ocean, while James shouted, "Accio broom!" and the figure's broom went racing towards James' outstretched hand.

"I thought you said to stay out of sight!" Lily was frustrated, but she had to yell anyway to be heard over the mass panic anyway. "You can't just do something like that, it'll attract everyone's attention! Look!"

To Lily's dismay, several deatheaters saw James catch the broom, and came careening in their direction. Evidentially, they recognized him because they started shouting and pointing to each other.

"Don't let them see you!" James yelled at Lily as he hopped on the broom and shot forward to meet them straight on.

Lily was about to cry, thinking that James was racing to his death, when she saw just how skilled he was on a broom. He dodged all the curses that were sent his way, and was still able to give a few himself.

Suddenly, Lily saw a few curses flung at the flying figures from right beside her, and she looked over. To her surprise, Sirius had made his way over to her, with a wand.

"Remus and his family is over there." He said, pointing towards the other side of the ship. "I don't know where the hell James' family is, but they better get out here soon."

In all the panic, Lily didn't see that across the way, Remus and his family had wands out and were trying to stun the deatheaters as well. She looked back up in the sky just in time to see James barely dodge a green light being sent out of one deatheater's wand, just to fly right into a blue light. Lily cried out as James slowly slid off the broom, unconscious, and right down... into the pool.

Abandoning all cover, Lily raced down the stairs and without thinking anything of it, dived right into the pool. The water stabbed into her like knives in her skin; but she had just one thought in her head: Get to James. Pushing through the water, Lily saw a blurred shape so she headed for it, holding her breath to the maximum. Luckily, the figure _was_ James. She grabbed a hold of his waist and pushed against the floor of the pool with her feet to shoot up. She didn't go quite as fast as she intended to, and she was running out of breath, when her head broke through the surface. Totally exhausted, Lily had no more energy than to get her and James out of the water, then stagger and put him on the ground and lay herself over of him, right on the edge of the pool. "_Protect him," _was her last thought before she completely passed out and she slipped over the edge of the pool back into the water.

"What's her name again?"

"Lily. I don't know her last name, didn't James tell you?"

"No, he never did. I saw them together, but I didn't think they were _that_ serious."

Lily stirred.

"Shhh! She's waking up."

"Where am I?" Lily mumbled, gradually opening her eyes. "James?" Here eyes shot open; she ignored the blinding pain in her head. "James! Where is he? Is he okay?"

When Lily looked around, she saw that she was in the buffet room. Probably one of the places that wasn't over crowded with people, seeing that all the muggles ran the other direction to their rooms when panic broke out. She saw Sirius and James' dad looming over her.

"James is fine." James' dad reassured her, "It's you we're worried about."

Lily shook her head but immediately regretted it because of the ice pick that seemed to jab into her brain. "I'm fine! Where's James?"

"Lily!" Sirius exclaimed, "Calm down! James is awake and should be in here in a second. He just went to change his clothes. YOU however fell into the pool after they hit you with a stunning spell, and James' dad here just managed to get you out before you drowned!"

Lily looked over at James' dad and saw that indeed, he was soaked.

Sirius continued; "You were stunned, you almost drowned, and Remus' mom thinks you have pneumonia."

Lily felt incredibly weak, and found it rather difficult to breath.

"Lily!"

'_James..._' Lily thought weakly.

She saw him sit next to her, combing her hair with his fingers.

"You did go in the pool for me." He said, smiling.

Lily blacked out.

Wow. This fic TOTALLY got out of my hands. I didn't mean for it to go this way at all. Have you ever heard of the phrase "I put my fingers to the keyboard and they took me from there"? This was a total example of that. Wow. I know that this chapter was a little bit shorter than the others, but it made up for it in action, right? All the action in one chapter... I really hope you like it! I actually had a little bit of fun writing this chapter. REVIEW PLEASE!

Thank yous:

little-angel123452000: Thank you! I did updaste a couple days early! Proud of me? :)

Carmel March: Yay! You liked it! Yes, getting away from teh parents is a problem she has isnt it? LOL, Thanks for the review!

Banana Princess: Awww, you don't have to worry, James wouldn't do anything to Lily without her full permission. Thanks for reviewing!

KLLRS: Okay, I will!

Star19: Thanks for the review! Hope you like!

Soda: That's a very interesting idea! The wheels in my head start turning... You know what, all because of you, I just MIGHT write a sequel to this. MIGHT, don't get your hopes too high up! Thanks so much for the review!

Drizzer419: Did I post quickly enough??? I have tons of stuff to do these days so it's hard for me to find the time to write!

E.K.Kropp: Thanks so much for reviewing! I hope your story's coming along well, can't wait to see more!

Joe5432: Well well, a nosy one here huh? I'm not really sure if I should answer you or not on this one, but since you reviewed, I am forced to love you and be nice. LOL. Well, in SOME ways. The cruise I went on was the exact one Lily and James are on now, and I did meet a guy there, but believe me, he wasn't James! Lol. So yes and no at the same time. Not based on a true story, more of a story with a couple true parts in it. Thanks for the review! I can't believe you read all of my stories! Wow. Thanks so much! I hope I answered your question good enough. (Although I kind of wish you were a logged-in user so I could email this to you instead of telling everyone. Oh well.)


	8. Chapter Eight: Day Four, Dealing

Disclaimer: I don't own any HP characters or the Carnival Cruise Line. (Although I do happen to recently be the owner of the Carnival Cruise Line Tycoon :P)

A Spring Fling

Chapter Eight: Day Four, Dealing

Lily awoke shivering. She pulled the covers tighter around her, but kept her eyes shut because she was just so tired. She thought how strange it was to hear voices around her...

"Being her mother, I understand that you people can help her, but I really think she needs rest right now."

"Mrs. Evans, I know you want what's best for your daughter, and that's why she needs to wake up and drink this right away. I am a medic-healer, mam, and this potion will ensure that she gets over her sickness right away."

"But,"

"If she doesn't take this, she could be sick for some time."

"Well, alright. I suppose you can come in then. Besides, it's not like I can get this boy here to leave,"

Lily suddenly realized that someone had their hand in her own, and she felt a hand graze her shoulder.

"Lily, Lily wake up."

But Lily didn't want to wake up; she was perfectly fine how she was.

"Lily, wake up."

Another voice entered the room; a male voice, a nice voice, a voice, well, a voice she wanted to see.

"_Maybe I would open my eyes for him._" Thought Lily, "_But then again, I'm just so tired,_"

"Open your eyes Lily, I know you're awake," the voice came more demanding this time; but strangely enough, Lily found it endearing. ", Please?"

Slowly, Lily's eyes opened. She blinked several times before her vision became clear, and saw in the room James, (holding her hand and smiling down t her), her mom, and Remus' mom?

"You'll have to drink this potion dear," said Remus' mom, Hattie was it? "It'll take away the cold. I was wrong, you didn't get pneumonia like I thought you would."

"Well that's a relief." Grinned Lily. Her throat felt constricted and tight. She thought it must have been from almost drowning or something of the sort; but once the potion went down, her throat immediately loosened up. She thought for a moment, trying to think straight. "So, what happened," she asked, "is everyone okay?"

The three standing people in the room looked at each other with grim faces.

"What's wrong? What happened? I'm guessing we won because we're all here, but, wait! Where is everyone?"

Lily's mom stifled a sob, and with a quick, "I'll be back in a while", left the room.

"I should go check on my family as well." Muttered Hattie as she too left.

"James, what happened?" Lily asked, starting to get a bit worried.

James sighed.

"Well, after I got stunned, (thank God it was just a stunner), I heard that you jumped in the pool after me and got me out, but then you got stunned yourself and fell back into the pool. After you had been in the pool for some time, my dad was able to dive in and bring you out. You weren't breathing, so he had to give you CPR."

Lily raised her eyebrows.

"It's true!" defended James, although he did seem to turn a bit red. "After that horrid deed that my dad did, (although it did save your life); Remus' mom came over and took you inside away from everything, and my dad woke me up with a reviving spell, so I was able to get right up and grab my wand. There were so many death eaters! I'd say about 15 of them. Up to then we had managed to take out about four of them; it was hard aiming out there and with them all on brooms. And then, well, Remus' sister Hailey was hit."

Lily gasped.

"Hit?"

James bit his lip, obviously not wanting to be the one to say it. "She was killed, Lily."

Lily hung her head, "I didn't even really know her."

James stuttered, "I, I really didn't want to be the one to, to tell you this, but Lily; there was someone you knew who died out there."

Lily grasped the blankets around her, not knowing what was to come.

James continued, "Your grandma came out onto the deck frantically looking for you, and, well, one of the death eaters saw her and finished her off with the killing curse. I'm really really sorry, Lily."

Lily's eyes widened in shock. Her grandma? Her own grandma, dead?

James continued, "After that, we all got our energy renewed from seeing someone so innocent murdered, that we went in full force and managed to stun a couple more death eaters, "we have them each in a full-body-bind and still stunned in my parent's room), and the rest flew off back to land."

Lily blinked back tears. Maybe, maybe if she didn't think about it at all then it wouldn't have happened. Wouldn't it work that way?

"Weird how the day began perfect and ended as a complete nightmare huh?" James concluded.

"Tell me about it."

"You want to go outside for a minute?" asked James, "Maybe get some fresh air? I think it would be good for you,"

Lily nodded, and they walked out onto the deck.

"Wow." Lily muttered.

Wow was the right word. Lily looked out a he damage that had been done. The pool was full of objects: lawn chairs, tables, cups; and the deck itself was even more trashed: tables were strewn around while umbrellas and coverings tumbled about.

Lily hid her face in James' chest; she wasn't there to fight. In Lily's view, she had been the first to wimp out.

As if knowing what Lily was thinking, James reprimanded her.

"You're probably beating yourself up that you weren't conscious longer to help, Lily. But it's not your fault! For goodness sake you were stunned! AND you saved my life! You did more than most of us." James laughed in an exasperated way, "I suppose as muggles would say, you took one for the team."

Lily laughed, starting to believe him.

Some of the workers started to cautiously come out onto the deck and start to clean up. James and Lily stood out on the deck for a while, just taking in the sun before it would go down and just letting the warm breeze blow through their hair, when they heard the loudspeaker come on.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I apologize profusely for the trouble that was caused out on the deck earlier. Some people must have come over this way in a boat of their own and decided to cause some trouble. The deck is, however, being cleared up as we speak, and dinner will be ready in just about half an hour; I am very sorry for the delay."

The loudspeaker clicked off, and people started to wander out onto the deck.

"Sorry that they're late for dinner huh?" mocked Lily; she looked at her watch and saw that it was 7:30. "An hour or so late,"

"I liked his description of the death eaters." James pondered sarcastically, "Random people who came on another boat to cause some trouble. Not to mention that they would have to go through a heck of a lot of trouble to get out here,"

Lily laughed, but suddenly fell down on her knees as fatigue took her.

"Wow."

Lily's eyes suddenly wanted to shut and stay closed. It took all her effort not to just fall asleep on the spot.

"Are you sure there wasn't some kind of sleeping drought in that potion Remus' mom gave me?"

James rolled his eyes.

"There probably was; moms tend to do that kind of stuff, make you do stuff without telling you; we should probably get you to your room then."

Lily put her arm around James, and they slowly made their way to her room, Lily fighting off sleep at every turn.

Finally, they managed to get to the door to Lily's room. When they opened the door, Lily shrieked. Lying on her bed was Lily's grandmother's limp form. Lily fainted, either that or sleep finally took her, James couldn't be sure, but he decided that it probably wouldn't be best if she stayed in the same room as her deceased grandmother while she wasn't feeling the best. He found a piece of paper, and wrote a little note to Lily's parents:

"At the moment, Lily is sleeping in my, (James), room which is E49. Don't worry, nothing is wrong, but when we reached this room, (so Lily could get some rest), the sight of her grandma on the bed made her faint, and so I am letting her rest in my own room. Come get her when you want. – James"

Picking Lily up in his arms, he pushed the door open and made the way down to his room. When there, James placed her down on his bed, and lay the top blanket over her. Feeling responsible to stay in the room and keep watch, he grabbed a book and settled down at the edge of the bed, feeling content to have his girl close by.

Arrggg, shortest chapter yet, I know, and I hate it! I hate short chapters! But I'm way past my deadline, and I figured I had to post SOMETHING, even if it is a bit short. The truth is, I dug myself into a bit of a hole last chapter, and I had a real hard time knowing what to do next. (I had a bit of help from a friend, JB, and he wanted me to mention that. LOL.)

I'm so sorry, but I don't have time for thank yous...THANK YOU TO ALL!


	9. Chapter Nine: Day Four, Promises

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Remus' family, James' family, and, well, fine, I just won't say all this, and I'll just say that I don't own anything. There. NO INFRIGIMENT INTENDED!!!  
  
A Spring Fling  
  
Chapter Nine: Day Four, Promises  
  
"Lily?"  
  
There was a frantic knock on the door.  
  
James snuck a glance at the sleeping Lily before getting up and reluctantly opening the door to Lily's dad.  
  
"Lily is here, right?" Lily dad somewhat franticly said, sticking his head rather forcefully into the room.  
  
James moved back to allow him all the way into the room. "Yes sir. Lily's right here." He directed her dad over to his bed.  
  
Lily's dad took one look at his daughter and sank down onto the next bed, putting his head in his hands.  
  
"I should never have left her out of my sight." He cried into his hands.  
  
James felt kind of uncomfortable, but felt that he had to explain something to the man.  
  
"Sir," he started, not sure exactly of what he wanted to say; "if fate had it that Lily was out there, she was meant to be out there and there would have been nothing you could do to stop it. You should have seen her out there. She helped fight off the death eaters, (bad wizards), and when I got stunned and fell into the pool, she dived in after me and saved my life! Sir, if Lily wasn't out there, I would be dead, and so even if just for that I am terribly grateful that she was out there. Lily is one of the bravest and selfless people I have ever met, so please sir, don't say you wish she wasn't out there. She'll be fine."  
  
Lily's dad, (Matt), looked up at James and wiped his eyes.  
  
"You're right boy. I'm sorry I broke down like this in front of you, but she's my littlest girl, you know? I don't know what I'd do if I lost her. I guess I just never thought that her becoming a witch would put her in such dangers."  
  
James nodded, trying to understand.  
  
"I don't know why I'm telling you all this, but I was thinking of letting her be an exchange student to a wizard boarding school in England next year, but I don't know if I could let her go now that I know about all the dangers, I mean, I don't know if I could be away from her that long." Matt explained.  
  
James' heart jumped. Lily be an exchange student to a wizarding school in England? The only one he new of in England was Hogwarts!  
  
"Which wizarding school?"  
  
"I think it's called Hogbumps, or was it Pigwarts,"  
  
"Hogwarts?"  
  
"That's it!" Matt exclaimed jubilantly. "Now how did you know a thing like that?"  
  
"That's actually my school." Replied James.  
  
"Is it really?" pondered Matt, "Very interesting. So I suppose if I did send her there next year you would take the initiative and show her around and help her make friends?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
James was getting rather excited now, just the idea that he would practically be living with Lily next year! She would of course be in Gryffindor, but then again maybe Ravenclaw, but that couldn't happen! She would have to be in Gryffindor so he could spend as much time with her as possible.  
  
"Interesting," Matt muttered.  
  
He got up. "Dinner's going to start in just a minute, but I'm guessing that Lily isn't quite up to going, so I'll bring something back afterwards. Thank you for letting Lily rest in here; it must have been quite a shock to see her grandma, well, yeah." He turned to go. "Oh, one more thing; please don't tell Lily about the whole exchange student ordeal, her mother and I were going to tell her as a birthday present."  
  
As Matt left, James felt like jumping up and down on the bed. Lily going to Hogwarts! As he settled down, James thought just how weird it was that he really only knew her for about 3 or so days, when it felt like he had known her for at least 3 months.  
  
Lily stirred and opened her eyes and looked over to see James lying back on the bed next to hers, grinning madly.  
  
"Why are you so happy?" she asked.  
  
James jumped.  
  
"I did know you were awake!"  
  
"No really?" Lily the queen of sarcasm. "So you're happy because you didn't know I was awake?"  
  
"No." James grinned, "But I'm not allowed to tell you. Anyway, you feel okay?"  
  
"I feel fine. Maybe a bit of a stuffy nose, but other than that I think I'm perfectly fine. But really, where am I?"  
  
"Doesn't that seem kind of selfish to say 'where am I' when I'm here too?"  
  
"Fine! Where are we?" Lily stuck out her tongue.  
  
James grinned.  
  
"In mine and my brother's room."  
  
"Oh no!" Lily sat up. "My parents must be freaking out! If they knew I was in here, I'd be so busted."  
  
"Actually, your parents know you're here. You're dad came in and said that he'll be back after dinner with some food for you."  
  
Lily tried to remember why she was in James' room, but when she did, she wished she hadn't. Tears came to her eyes as she thought of her grandma walking out onto the deck and getting, getting, she wouldn't think about it. She put her face into the pillows and started to sob.  
  
James came over to comfort her, and put his arm on her back, not really sure of what he could say.  
  
They stayed that way for some time, until Lily sat up, dried her tears and gave James a hug.  
  
"Thank you James." She sniffed, "You're so nice to me; I can't believe I'll probably never see you again after tonight."  
  
"Don't say that." Said James, "You're just making things worse for yourself. I don't want to think about that. If your dad lets you after he brings your dinner, why don't we go to the Spirals room and act as if none of this ever happened?"  
  
Lily gave a small smile. "You sure know how to put something off."  
  
"I'm pro. That's how I have time to do stuff at school. Don't do homework 'till the last minute. Of course I always get it done on time though."  
  
Lily laughed, "Don't be so conceited James!"  
  
There was a knock on the door, and Matt entered with a plate of food, followed by Sirius and Remus.  
  
"Lily!"  
  
Sirius made an exaggerated move to get over to Lily, and picked her up.  
  
"Oh, you're okay."  
  
He put her down.  
  
Lily was shocked. Was this normal behavior?  
  
James and Remus burst out laughing.  
  
"Only you Sirius, only you." James smirked.  
  
"Alright, alright, let Lily eat." Matt pushed through the guys and set the plate on Lily's lap. "I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with all these guys around my little girl."  
  
"Dad." Lily whined. "Don't be like that."  
  
Matt grinned.  
  
"Fine. Just because you all have a few things in common, being magic. I'm guessing you're okay now Lily?" he asked.  
  
Lily nodded.  
  
"Good. Well, I expect you to be in your OWN room by 9:30 tonight. Goodnight boys." Matt left the room.  
  
"So, are you okay Remus?" Lily asked, "I mean with your sister," she trailed off.  
  
"No." shrugged Remus. "There's no reason I should be 'okay', and I'll probably never get over it, but I'll learn to live with it, just like you."  
  
Lily nodded.  
  
"But I had no idea you were all magic!"  
  
Sirius grinned.  
  
"Yeah, Remus is the best here at hiding it, and I'm pretty good at it, but James here, my gosh. If muggles had any sense at all they would know that James wasn't one every time he opens his mouth!"  
  
Lily giggled.  
  
"I noticed that. But you all know each other? I bet you all go to the same school."  
  
They nodded.  
  
Lily sighed.  
  
"You're so lucky. I wish I went to Hogwarts, or even any boarding school. Believe it or not I actually asked my parents at the beginning of this past school year if I could be an exchange student to a wizarding boarding school next year but they said they don't think so."  
  
"What a bummer, Lily!" Sirius exclaimed, "But tell you what, we'll owl you! Once every two weeks each, right?"  
  
They nodded.  
  
"Alright." Lily agreed. "Thanks! Too bad for the owls though. You won't have an owl half the time."  
  
"Oh you don't have to worry about that." Remus consoled, "We can use the school owls anytime."  
  
Lily looked at her plate. Fish and kale. Some of her least favorite foods. She looked up. "Have any of you eaten dinner?"  
  
They all shook their heads.  
  
"Then let's dump this and get some food at the buffet." She got up from the bed, finally feeling somewhat embarrassed at her appearance. "Just, one second."  
  
She stepped in the bathroom for just a minute, and emerged looking as fresh as if she'd just taken a shower.  
  
James was mesmerized.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and opened the door to leave, knowing the boys would follow behind her. She left the plate of food on top of the empty plate that was sitting by the next door, and they made their way to the food.  
  
After watching Sirius shove a whole plateful of food into his mouth at once, Lily's appetite somewhat diminished but she still managed to put away a couple ham and cheese sandwiches.  
  
"Well, seeing as it's 9:00 already, do you all want to go to Spirals and see what's going on?" asked James.  
  
They agreed, and wandered over to where the teens were coming in and out of. Music was playing, and so they figured it was either dancing going on or karaoke. Turned out to be both.  
  
They all shoved onto the small dance floor, where only a few others were dancing, while a girl was amazingly good at singing karaoke to "You've Got it Bad".  
  
"You know, it's really ironic that they're playing this song, because I've got it real bad." James whispered in Lily's ear.  
  
Lily turned around to face James and stood on her toes so she could kiss him. When their lips met though, Lily felt a hand slap her rear. She looked over her shoulder and rolled her eyes.  
  
"You're dumb, Sirius."  
  
She turned back and kissed James before going to look in the karaoke book to see if there were any songs that she knew, and yes! There was one that fit her situation exactly, and even matched her pitch.  
  
The DJ announced her:  
  
"And now here's Lily, singing 'When I First Met You'."  
  
"When I First Met You"  
  
"When I first met you,  
I looked into your eyes,  
And I couldn't help but feel,  
Lost in your love;  
I knew you were the One,  
The moment I saw you,  
Yes the moment I saw you for the first time.  
  
And now and forever,  
You'll be the one for me, And no one can ever take your place; Because I will love you 'till the very end,  
Until the end of all time.  
  
Now we're together, And things are going fine.  
And trials there may be, But they will all pass;  
Although we may be parted,  
For a little while,  
A little while's nothing compared to forever.  
  
And now and forever, You'll be the one for me,  
And no one can ever take your place; Because I will love you 'till the very end,  
Until the end of all time.  
  
I will love you for all time,  
I will love you for all time,  
And I know, you'll always be mine."  
  
(A.N. Written by me especially for this fic.)  
  
"Wow Lily." James congratulated her, "That was great. I mean, really great."  
  
Lily smiled. "Thanks. I've always liked that song, but I really should go because it's 9:25, and I need to be in the room by 9:30. I'm really cutting it close."  
  
"I'll walk you there." James took Lily's hand and they headed out the room.  
  
"Bye guys!" Lily called back to the others, "Owl!"  
  
When they reached the hall of rooms, James figured they should go their separate ways. He kissed her, took her hands in his own and looked into her eyes while he said, "Lillian Marie Evans, I will see you again."  
  
They let go of each other and walked the separate directions, looking back every few steps.  
  
When Lily got in her room, she felt exhausted, but in the clouds. He was so sweet, and they would write… She would go crazy if James didn't write. Lily washed her face and changed her clothes and then flopped into bed, wondering if she would ever be able to sleep.  
  
ONE MORE CHAPTER!  
  
Sooooo how did you like it??? Oh I'm so excited about this chapter, maybe because I wrote this all in one night, but I really really want to know what you think about this chapter especially. OH! And I pushed out that song in about 15 minutes, I wish you could hear the tune to it… But please tell me what you thought of the song, because I've never written a real song before, and I made it just for this. PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
THANK YOUS! (Double thank yous because I didn't have a chance to last chapter.)  
  
Brighton Baby: Ah, one of my most faithful reviewers for this fic. I bow to you in gratefulness. Okay. About that co-writing a story with you, I would love to, and I've tried emailing you a couple times, but you won't write back. I'm thinking that you gave me the wrong email. You put that it's at , but is it instead? I'm confused. Thanks sooooo much! (Maybe you could help me write the sequel to this since I'm so horrid at sequel plots?)  
  
Little-angel123452000: Posting, posting… Thanks for the review!  
  
Miracle Girls: Since I'm reading your story, you have to keep reading (and reviewing) mine. Okay? THANK YOU! (You know I'm just playing with you right?)  
  
Star19: Awww, thanks!  
  
E.K.Kropp: Some of my best writing ever? Awww, Blushes Don't go on making me conceited. Thanks for the reviews.  
  
Joe5432: I know you said that you would never be on your account again, but I feel I have to say thank you for reviewing anyway.  
  
Carmel March: Oh I know, Lily went through so much huh? Ahhh, so many plot twists! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Diaboloist45: Girl, this IS in the Harry Potter section, so of course I'm going to go "all Harry Potter" on you! I'm not sure to say thanks or not… but of course I will. Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  
Drizzer419: LOL, of course I forgive you! I mean, you DID review didn't you? What do I care if it was a bit late? To be honest, I like it when your kind of late, because usually when I post a chapter, reviews come in all at the same time for 2 or 3 days, and then the rest of the week or two there's nothing, and I get all sad. So when you review, it makes me happy because I get one after all the others! Does that make sense? So thanks! (I know what you mean with school, I do so many after-school activities, that AND school… It gets to be a load.)  
  
Hikaru: Oh thank you so much! I hope you review again! I lurve reviews!  
  
Emily: No problem. My pleasure. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Stephanny: Has done! Thank you for the support! Please keep reviewing! 


	10. Chapter Ten: Day Five and Epilogue

Disclaimer: See other chapters.

A Spring Fling

Chapter Ten: Day Five and Epilogue

Lily leaned her head softly against the door as she reflected back onto her trip, but the only thing her mind would really register about it was James. She had in all reality, known him only for about three or four days, but it seemed to her like she had been in touch with him for years, and that she knew everything about him. It was hard for her mind to register that she would probably never see him again. Although... didn't he promise that she would?

Early that morning, about 5:30, Lily's mom woke her up and she solemnly got up and dressed, not wanting to look over to the bed her grandmother had formerly occupied. She looked over at her mom, and shuddered. Her mom was silently crying.

Lily felt her eyes tear up, but struggled to regain control of her emotions; she knew that she had to be strong for her mother.

They met with Lily's dad and Petunia, and ate breakfast at the buffet while the sun was just coming up. When they were done, Lily walked out and watched the sun rise beautifully. They went back to their rooms, got all their stuff together and headed to the check out.

It took about three hours to check out, and when they were in line, Lily saw James and his family up ahead of them. They didn't see her, but when James and his family had gotten through customs, she heard James' dad sing out "Halleluiah!" and she laughed. Lily was hoping in her heart that when she and her family got outside, they would see James, but it was not so. Instead, they were greeted with a cold breeze that reminded Lily just how cold that pool was. Lily set herself in the backseat of the car with her mom, while Petunia took the front seat. They were told that her grandmother would be carted to the funeral home near her home.

Thinking about the trip, Lily thought again about that boy in the hot tub that she had seen while playing ping-pong with her dad, and her eyes widened. James!

(A.N. Sorry about the shortness, but at least there's an epilogue! Yes, the rest of this chapter is a weird type of epilogue thingy. You'll see what I mean.)

April 11,

Dear Lily

Hi!

How are you?

Yes, I know it's only been a week since you wrote me last, but hey; I can miss my girlfriend can't I? Oh, about that, we never really made it official, and it's probably kind of silly because we never really went on a real date or anything, but I kind of like to think of you as my girlfriend.

Anyway, I miss you so much! I refuse to believe that I just met you last month, because it feels as if I've known you forever. I can't wait for this summer when I get to see you, it seems so far away, July... but just think, every day it gets closer, and now it's even closer than it was when I just wrote that! And now! And now! Wow.

Ahhh, I'm seriously going crazy without you. I started daydreaming in transfiguration! Transfiguration's my favorite class! See what you're doing to me! Okay, so I'm sorry that this letter is short, but time has been it's evil self, and is telling me to send this now. I really miss you, and can't wait for this summer.

Forever yours,

James

LILY

HEY!

Okay, so I'm totally sorry that I haven't written yet, and I know I broke my promise. I'm sorry! Seriously sorry! (Yes, that pun was intended). We never officially met did we? So here, my name's Sirius, and I am a ladies' man! Woo hoo! Of course, you must have already known that, having seen me before. But alas, I know that I must not work my charms on you because James would pound me and then would turn me into a dog, oh wait... NEVERMIND! He would turn me into something unnatural, like a spider! AHHH! Sorry, I'm arachnophobia, and even saying (or writing) the word freaks me out. So how has life with you been? I wonder how going to a non-boarding school works. I mean, when WE go home for the summer, we aren't even allowed to do magic, but you HAVE to! You HAVE to do it at home! LUCKY! Hey! What if we trade schools? You could be here with James, and I could go to your school and be able to do magic outside of school before I come of age! How groovy is that? Wait! That means I wouldn't be able to play pranks on Snapie... Ah man, that ruins it all! Wow, okay, that's almost wrong: my letter is longer than James' letter. I guess it's because I write way faster; I gotta go! Byebye!

The man every lady wants,

Sirius

April 23,

Dearest James

Hi hon, let me say first off that I consider you my boyfriend as well. How happy is that?

Well, my life. We had a funeral for my grandma this weekend, everyone cried. At least it's good to know she was loved. You know what? I have been to only one funeral before, and that was to one of my sister's friends who died in a car crash. She was the brattiest girl I had ever met; but at her funeral, the priest went on and on about what a sweet kind and thoughtful child she was; and even though it was a sad occasion, I wanted to choke with laughter! If Kelsey were all those things, I would go to the nearest strip club and proclaim that I was pregnant. So I made up a new motto: 'Live like you don't want the priest to lie at your funeral.' Yes, it is long, but I think it's a good motto.

My best friend here was so jealous that I actually got to go on a cruise and actually have the cruise experience that everyone thinks a real cruise should be like but almost no one has. Of course that experience wouldn't be complete without you! Well to tell the truth, it wouldn't have even started if it weren't for you.

My mom's taken to moping around the house wanting to be alone, and I still catch her sometimes looking at something my grandma gave her as a child, sobbing her head off. I get sad sometimes, but I guess it doesn't affect me in the same way. I feel guilty sometimes, not crying about it; and sometimes I even feel as if my mom blames me for it all. Petunia definitely does. (That's my sister). We've never really gotten along, but she's even hostile towards me now. Petunia always seems to be doing something behind my back now: spray painting the word 'freak' on my bedroom wall, 'accidentally' tripping while carrying the salt and pouring it all over my eggs, but I guess I should just get over it. I'm sorry for laying all this on you, but it seems as if I have to tell someone, and you seem the only one I can tell right now. Everything's so confusing.

I miss you tons, and can hardly wait for July. You're right, it seems forever away... But it will come eventually. Until then, being as you're in a co-ed boarding school, stay away from the girls!

Your girlfriend (and loving it),

Lily

P.S. July WILL come eventually!

TO BE CONTINUED

&$#!

Dedication: To my Tiger, you broke your promise.

A.N. Okay, so it's over. There will be a sequel, (duh), but it will be written by Brighton Baby. I dislike immensely writing sequels, so I refuse to do it myself. However I shall be bettaing for it, so please read it when it's posted! And by the way, I didn't make up that motto Lily claimed. So thank you for coming on this adventure with me, it had been charming to say the least. If you now would do me one last favor? Review? Thank you, and keep an eye out for the Sequel!

And now to thank all who have ever reviewed this story:

Brighton Baby: I'm sorry that I haven't emailed you, but that was because your email address didn't show up on the review! Please email me. If you email me first, then I'll finally have your address, and can respond. THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING!

Calyx Trinity: No, you haven't reviewed before, but thank you so much for reviewing! You're going to Mexico? On a cruise? Awesome. No, it doesn't follow the book, and that's because I knew that some of the Lily and James stories needed some variety since the 5th book came out with that scene, and I did warn that it wouldn't follow the book! Thank you so much for everything, and please review one last time!

GeorgieGryffindor: Oh thank you so so much!

Drizzer419: THANKS!

Carmel March: Awww, your reviews always make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Please keep an eye out for the sequel!

Ana: I know what you mean about all the L/J stories being the same. You're from Mexico? That's so cool! I was born in Mexico, but we moved to Cali when I was about 1, so I didn't get to see anything besides going on a cruise a bit ago and going to Ensenada. (And I know I almost always spell that word wrong, but I don't know how to really spell it!) Thanks for reviewing, and I look forward to seeing your reviews for the sequel!

Hikaru: Thanks for reviewing!

Coffee-Mate/diaboloist45: Thanks! No, it wasn't the same song as you figured out. You're so nice! Thank you!

Stephanny: Thanks! I hope you review again!

Emily: Thanks

E.K.Kropp: Thanks for everything; I hope to get another chapter to beta from you soon! Thanks for all the support!

Joe5432: Thanks!

Star19: Thank you! How come you stopped reviewing the past few chapters?

Miracle Girls: I'll try to read your story eventually! I have it on my list of stories to read. Thanks for reviewing! I hope you keep reading into the sequel.

Little-angel123452000: I posted! Thanks for the reviews!

Soda: How come you stopped reviewing? After all, you gave me the idea of the sequel! But only Lily's going to go to Hogwarts, not her whole school. Thanks for the idea, and thanks for the review!

KLLRS: Thanks!

Banana Princess: LOL, thanks for the review!

Callista Silverheart: I really enjoyed your reviews and was overly disappointed when you stopped reviewing. Come back? Thank you!

Lee-SenRu: I totally feel so special because of your review! Thanks so much!

Mandyzcool: Thanks for reviewing!

Prongsie-girl8: Thanks so much!

Sunny Joe Bob: Thanks!

Scorpion Lord: Thanks. But you didn't' review more? Can I say that I'm disappointed?

Wolfie the pink haired Fairy: Thanks for the review Wolfie! How come you stopped though?

Chavela-Chick: Thanks for the review!


End file.
